Operation RoseWood
by notthtgurl
Summary: This is for anyone who read Anyone But Me and fell in love with Jordan Wood . Or anyone who didnt read it ,and just loves good old Rose . Basically it's a series of one shots based their realtionship. And of course James , and all the rest will pop up .
1. The Ice Is Getting Thin

**Ok so , i really wanted to post these stories because i think that they are pretty amazing .**

**Pretty much they're Rose and Jordan stories , from back when they were kids , and then eventually when they're older.**

**So if you read Anyone but Me or Manly Diary ...... i know you'll love these becasue, i know you love Jordan.**

**ANd if you didnt , and dont want to , you can still read . **

**Goodness knows james and the rest will be making several appearences .**

**SO i was just wondering if anyone was interested in reading these .**

**this is kinda my way of stalling while i work on the sequel for Anyone but me **

**Soooo enjoy!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose felt a big splash of water hit her leg as she stumbled through the puddles.

This was all her mother's fault , if she would have let her come outside the day before she would be walking on piles of solid snow and not muddy mush , that made her loose her balance every couple of steps.

It was a good snow too . She watched the annual snowball fight from her window. Her team lost , their aim was really off, had she been out there she would have destroyed James' team , like she did every year.

But no.

No!

_Rose_ set fire to the Christmas tree ,so _Rose_ has to stay inside .

Complete rubbish .

It was Teddy's fault anyway . He really was a bad influence on the kids , but Christmas wouldn't be the same with out the chaos that accompanied him .

She didn't really know why she was out here , maybe it was because she loved the snow and missed it so much yesterday, but this wasn't snow , this was _

" WHOA" Rose screamed as she stumbled forward and fell flat on her face "STUPID BLOODY ICE!"

She tried to stand back up , but found that she couldn't , her foot wouldn't move it was stuck in a giant sink hole.

" Oh great" she moaned as she laid back on the snow .The whole situation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable ,as the ice cold wetness seeped through her many layers of clothing. She had no choice but to lay there. Grand dad Weasley was still sleeping and everyone else was in the orchard playing snow quidditch , and god forbid her mother find out that she had snuck out of the house . So basically she was screwed .

" Well , well , well what do we have here?" Rose heard a voice say .

She struggled to look over her shoulder to see who it was .

" Oh Jordan thank god!" she said .

" What happened ?" he asked plopping down next to her on the " snow" , looking more amused than concerned .

" My foot is stuck!"

" Do you know why your foot is stuck?"

" Because life hates me?"

" No because _your_ not supposed to be out here , and so therefore the snow gods are punishing you"

" The snow gods?" Rose asked laughing .

" I really wouldn't laugh if I was you."

" Jordan there are no snow gods! "

" Maybe not , but your still stuck in a hole which really isn't all that funny....... for you anyway."

" Yeah ha, ha , now will you please help me?"

" Hmm, I'm going to have to think about that one." he said standing up.

" What!"

" It's just , this isn't really a position many people find themselves in, sure I could be a good friend and help you , but I could also black mail you or call over your rather obnoxious relatives to harass you and get praised for being a comedic genius."

" Come on Jordan quit playing around this is serious!"

" I am being serious."

" I'm freezing to death here! "

" Well that's a tad dramatic."

" I'm not joking anymore!"

" No your jokes usually suck."

" Come on!"

" No really their always corny and no one ever gets them. "

" Jordan I'm like three seconds away from getting frostbite! "

" Really ?" he said smiling " One."

" Come on!"

" Two."

" Will you please _"

" Three."

"Ugh!"

" Well your not dead, but I'm not really sure what frostbite usually entails. Do you die or_"

" Forget it I'll do it myself !"

He smirked as she tried to stand up only to sink right back down .

"I got this!" she said , trying and failing again.

" Right , well let me know when your done ' _doing it by yourself_ ' so I can help you"

" Your actually going to help me?"

" Of course , why wouldn't I ? Now give me your hands!"

She obeyed , but screamed in pain when he started pulling her up , and immediately let her go.

" OWWWW!!"

" What?"

" Don't rip my arms out of their sockets !"

" I didn't! "

" You tried"

" Do you want my help or not ?"

" Yes_ just be more gentle. "

" Gentle? Rosie your foot is stuck in a sink hole , how else do you expect me to get it out?"

" Fine, just hurry up!"

Again Jordan grabbed her hand and pulled , and after a few minutes of struggling , she was free........ well almost.

" Oh my God!" she said hopping up and down on one foot " My boot! Get my boot!"

Unfortunately when Jordan pulled Rose out of the hole her boot chose not to leave with her.

" Jordan im freezing , get my boot!"

" It wont come out!"

" Well what am I supposed to do? I cant hop to the house!"

" Walk."

" Walk? THEN MY BARE FOOT WOULD BE SOAKED WITH ICE WATER!!!"

" Actually it wouldn't be your bare foot , you do have a sock on ."

" GOD !" she rolled her eyes and started hopping towards the house, but much to Jordan's amusement didn't make it really far .

" COLD, COLD, COLD!" Rose screamed as she fell to the ground , holding her exposed foot in the air and supporting herself with her hands .

" How you doing there?" Jordan asked , smirking as he walked over to her .

" Help me." she said , giving him her famous sad eyes , the ones that always got her what she wanted from her father.

He looked at her , trying not to laugh , but also feeling rather guilty " Alright" he said " stand up."

" Easier said then done!"

Jordan helped her stand back up and then moved to stand in front of her " Jump on." he said

" What?"

" Get on my back!"

" No way!"

" How else are you getting back then?"

Rose sighed and reluctantly climbed up on his back , surprisingly she wasn't afraid anymore , he felt like he could handle her weight , and she trusted him.

" Don't drop me!"

" I wont"

" I know. "

Jordan smiled " So have you learned your lesson about sneaking out of the house?"

" Nope! Why worry about trouble when your always there to bail me out? "

" That's nice."

" Go faster , I'm freezing !"

" Relax , we've only got about ten more feet!"

Once they reached the door Rose sprung of his back and into the house where she laid on the floor in front of the fire .

" You okay now?" Jordan asked .

" Yes, thank you "

" Alright well I gotta go get James an extra broom from the shed_"

" Wow! I feel so special !" Rose said

" Why?"

" Because usually nothing comes before quidditch !"

" Yeah well _ don't get used to it _ that was a one time thing."

" How sweet."

" I am aren't I?

Rose smiled at him as he closed the door leaving her to defrost her foot .

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SO if anyone is interested in reading more , let me know!! **

**Review!**


	2. The Grass Is Always Greener

**Second one of the night !**

**Go me !**

**So i forgot to say, the last chapter Jordan was 12 and Rose was 11 ..... this chapter is the same .**

**So enjoy!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" OH MY GOD!"

James jumped when he heard his cousins voice ring out suddenly from behind him .

" JAMES? _ JAMES!_ JA_ oh there you are."

He rolled his eyes , as Rose came storming up to him.

" Please tell me you took my earring !"

" What earring?"

" My blue butterfly earring , the ones that Uncle Charlie got me , I cant find the left one , please tell me you have it!"

" Rose why the hell would I take you earring?"

" Because you're a malicious freak of nature. "

" Yeah well that may be true , but I have more important things to worry about right now" he said turning to look through the bush he was hiding behind .

" What are you doing?"

" Operation _get vegence on the annoying neighbor b_oy. " James said , in a very official voice .

" Cant that wait_"

" No , it cant actually me and Wood have been waiting all day to_"

" Speaking of, where is he ? Maybe he'll actually help me! "

" No he wont , this mission is ten times bigger than your stupid girly problem! "

" COME ON JAMES !"

Suddenly Jordan Wood dove over the bush almost knocking Rose down and kicking James in the face.

" Sorry" he said catching his breath " dude he almost saw me "

" What exactly are you guys doing" Rose asked , becoming very agitated .

" WE are bombing Blake" James said peaking back through the bush at the house over the hill .

" With what?"

James and Jordan looked at each other

" Waterballoons filled with Applesauce " Jordan said with a smirk.

" Why?"

" Because he kept us up half the night with his stupid party!"

" So throwing applesauce at a guy with a hang over is more important than helping your cousin?"

"Yes" James said , but Jordan turned to look at her.

" What's wrong ?" he asked .

" Nothing it's just some stupid girl problem , don't worry about it." James said .

" I lost my earring , the blue butterflies , I cant find my left one!"

" Well ,where did you loose it?" Jordan asked .

" I dunno , I was walking back from the tree house with Lily and realized it was gone."

" Is it in the tree house?" Jordan asked .

" No I already_"

" Who cares?" James said " We need to focus Jordan, it's just an earring. "

" No it's not! Uncle Charlie gave me those James I love them!"

" Well then you shouldn't have lost it!"

Jordan was staring at James , astounded by how tactless his best friend was being.

" You know James " he said " Welder probably wont be up for a while , we have time."

" But_"

" Remember that time you thought you lost the map and Rose helped you tear your room apart to find it even though she hates the thing with a passion?"

James glared at him and nodded.

" Well the I reckon we owe her one." Jordan said standing up next to Rose.

James rolled his eyes , then stood up " Okay then , where do we start?"

" Well , I'm not sure exactly where I dropped it so , we need to look through the grass _"

That's how they spent the next hour , picking through the grass looking for a tiny blue earring .

" Some one needs to cut this grass!" James yelled " The length of it is ridiculous! "

" Oh I think I found_ no just a rock." Jordan said tossing it over his shoulder .

" Ugh! Just keep looking ." Rose said leaning down to look closer at the ground .

" Face it Rose , we've been doing this for an hour , the grass is too tall , and I really don't feel like picking through it anymore. " James whined .

Rose looked up and sighed "Maybe your right. "

" No! " Jordan said " We'll keep looking , never admit defeat. "

"Wood are you insane do you actually _' **AH CHOO**" James sneezed into his hand so loud that the birds above them flew away in fright " You see what this grass is doing to me! "

" Here I have a tissue. " Rose said , she reached into her pocket and pulled one out , but noticed something fall onto the ground.

" Oh goodness " she said.

" What is it?" Jordan asked noticing how much she was blushing .

" It's _ uh it's _ I found it !" she attempted a weak smile , which James did not return , instead he stood up and walked towards her .

" You mean to tell me , that we've been on our hands and knees picking through the grass for the last hour looking for that stupid little earring and the entire time it was in YOUR POCKET!"

Rose nodded and took a step back , flinching as James flung at her , luckily Wood caught him, and pulled him back towards the bush.

" I'm going to kill you!" James yelled at Rose , who was already half way to the house .

" No there will be no killing" Wood said.

" Yes , yes there will be , she will pay!"

" Okay James it's not a big deal"

When they got to their base , James had calmed down , and instead enthusiastically looked through his telescope to see if Blake ( the neighbor ) was up yet .

" Hey his car is gone! " James said , Jordan raised his eyes brows and looked himself .

" Wait a minute" he said pushing back the bush , on the other side all of their balloons were in a bucket and their catapults neatly stacked . The very same balloons and catapults , Jordan had spent an immense amount of time strategically placing that very morning , there was a note there too.

" _nice try_" it said .

Jordan heard James sigh and kick one of the catapults , he however was much angrier , he turned back in the direction of the house and screamed in the loudest voice imaginable

**" ROSE WEASLEY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Review?**


	3. Learning How They Grow

**Jordan is still 12 and Rose is still 11.**

**:)**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Ugh!" Jordan yelled making a bunch of people jump . Rose included " I don't have time for this! "

He threw his paper on the ground , stomped on It a few times ,then threw himself back into his chair , crossing his arms like a three year old that hadn't gotten their way.

Rose stared at him , he really was an angry boy , but she hadn't seen him ever throw a temper tantrum like that. It was, in fact , the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen.

" Uh Wood" she said apprehensively unsure whether it was safe " are you alright?"

He looked up at her " I'm fine , absolutley corking!"

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to read her book , he however was apparently not finished his angry rant .

" No you know what I'm not fine! I am most definitely NOT FINE!! "

Rose raised her eyebrows as he stood up and started pacing .

" Where does Longbottom get off huh? Giving me this much homework right before a match . I have practicing to do! What the hell do I care about the life expectancy of mandrakes , I don't even know what a mandrake is! You Know why? Because _my_ life doesn't revolve around plants ! I couldn't care less about plants actually and the fact that Longbottom is so obsessed with them really creeps me out ! I mean how the hell does someone spend all their time with plants? **PLANT'S ROSE !** It's pitiful really , pitiful and shameful and ridiculous . Does he not realize how important quidditch is? Just because his precious plants cant play, he doesn't take it seriously! Screw quidditch ,and fun ,and life lets just all play dress up with the mandrakes! Hell why don't we have a tea party with the venous fly traps ? They might seem snappy but im sure they have lovely personalities !"

Rose was now struggling not to laugh as people started staring at him.

" I mean really though has he no decency? Doesn't he see what me not being able to practice is doing to the team! I Run that team Rose, it may not seem like it , but I do! And does he care , no ,NO! _Jordan_ set off a dung bomb in the greenhouse so _Jordan _has to do three nights of detentions and a punishment essay! And it was just one damn dung bomb , just one , it wasn't even that good! Sure I may have killed a few plants , but they grow back , do they not!! And now I have to do this godforsaken essay about something that I_ One_ , know nothing about , and _two_ have no desire to know anything about . **AND** I have to have it finished by tomorrow's class or else I get another week's worth of detentions and wont be able to play in the next match .......AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT , CANT A MAN VENT IN PRIVATE!!!?"

Every person in the common room jumped and hastily turned in the other direction . Rose however was hiding in her chair , dying of laughter and trying to hide this with her book.

Jordan sighed and sat back down , feeling a little relieved after his outburst , until he looked over and saw Rose laughing her ass off.

" What the hell is so funny Weasley?" he snapped.

" Nothing _ " Rose said trying to gain her composure " Nothings funny , this is all very serious " she concluded this statement with a fit of giggles ,something that Jordan did not appreciate.

" You see that , no one takes me seriously! I bet you want to join Longbottom huh Rosie? Want to play Candy Land with the frolic ferns or what ever the hell they're called?"

" Jordan , calm down , okay this isn't a big deal."

" Not a big deal? Haven't you been listening?"

" I can help you."

" You? No offense Rose but your only in first year and _"

" What , you don't think I know what I'm talking about?" Rose said glaring at him, all traces of laughter wiped from her face.

" It's just_"

"_The Mandrake is a tufty purplish-green plant . The above-ground parts of the Mandrake look entirely normal, but the roots are anything but. Instead of normal roots, the young Mandrake plant instead has a small, muddy and extremely ugly baby with mottled green skin, with the leaves of the plant growing directly out of its head . The cry of the full-grown Mandrake is fatal, and even the sound of the baby can knock a human unconscious for several hours. . The Mandrakes themselves don't generally want to be re-potted and do everything in their power to prevent it, including squirming, kicking, punching and biting. The Mandrake has a number of important magical uses once it has been harvested, cut up and stewed . It forms an essential part of most antidotes, and is also a powerful restorative, capable of returning those who have been Transfigured, cursed or petrified to their original state. Mandrake Restorative Draught was used by Madam Pomfrey to heal all the victims of the Basilisk when the Chamber of Secrets was opened in Uncle Harry's second year. Oh and The Mandrake also goes by the name of Mandragora_." Rose said in one giant breath .

Jordan stared at her " Wow" he said looking at her as if she were god " you have to help me!"

" But im just a first year , sorry."

Jordan dove at her feet and grabbed her hand " Please , please , please ,please!" he begged

" Oh stop it!" Rose said smacking his hand away " People are staring! ."

" You HAVE to help me "

" Jordan_"

"Please?"

" ALRIGHT!!"

" Thank you! Oh my god I love you Rose , and your freakish knowledge of anything and everything in the universe!"

" Yes well I am my mother's child. "

" You know " Jordan said as he watched her read over is essay , or the eight words he had written of it " your in first year and your already smarter then any other kid I know of in the school, it's rather amazing really _ is studying all you ever do?"

" No" Rose said blushing a little at his compliment " I just pay attention in class is all "

" How? It's all so boring. "

" Well I want to be a healer , and that takes a lot of studying _"

" You want to be a healer huh ? __ You'd make a great healer , you certainly are smart enough and you definitely have the wisdom of a one."

" Thank you , and speaking of my wisdom may I give you a bit of advice "

" Yeah."

" Pay attention in class more , you spelled mandrake wrong three times. "

" So!" Jordan said looking affronted but none the less embarrassed

" So it's a eight letter word."

" So!"

" I could spell mandrake when I was four " Rose said laughing again.

" Yeah well you're a freak of nature!...Stop laughing I was stressed !"

Rose smiled at him then dipped her quill in the ink ," So should I spell your name wrong so that it's believable?"

" shut up " Jordan said , smiling throwing a book at her .

" Okay , okay I got this , you go practice ."

Jordan's eyes got big " Rose are you serious?"

" Yeah go."

" You are the best , I love you!" he said jumping up and running towards the portrait hole .

" Yeah well this is a one time thing , and I'm only doing it because I want to lot to beat Scorpius Malfoy and his gang of losers next weekend. "

" Scorpius Malfoy huh?" Jordan asked " Does someone fancy a certain slimy slytherin ?"

" Ewww!"

" I think you do !"

" Get out of my sight! " Rose yelled throwing the same book at him. She rolled her eyes as he disappeared through the portrait hole .

"_Fancy Scorpius ?"_ she thought to herself " _maybe if he wasn't such a prat but even then I wouldn't go out with him_"

She would never **EVER** date a quidditch player.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ironic huh?**

**anyway thanks to all you guys who reviewed , Im glad you like these stories , they're my favorite **

**ohh yeahh and the mandrake definition , i didnt write that , it's the offical definition ........**

** SO anyway thanks again!**


	4. The Stars Will Shine

**Alrighty people we have moved on ...**

**Rose is now 12 and Jordan is finally 13 ( and you know what that means ) :p**

**im really glad people are liking this story , i have alot more to post but if anyone has any specfic ideas or anything , i'd love to hear them .**

**so as always thanx for reading **

**and please review :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had to be at least three in the morning when Jordan was jolted awake for the third time .

" James!" he said throwing a pillow across the room . This did nothing though, because as per usual James was out like a log .

" Damn it. " Jordan said to himself as he threw his blankets off of him.

He never did sleep well at the burrow .He remembered the first time he stayed there when he was 10 ,he had been up almost the whole night scared to death of the noises

. But this noise tonight was different , it sounded like someone was on the roof , and no one else in the house was awake . Had it been the ghoul , Ron would have been right up in the attack shutting the damn thing up .

So based on where he thought the sound was coming from he leaned out their bedroom window and looked up . Just as he did, he saw something rolling towards him . It looked like a thermos , and thanks to his quidditch reflexes he was able to catch it before it fell off the roof.

" Damn it !" he hear a voice say .

He wrinkled his eyebrows.

That voice sounded suspiciously similar to that of his conscience , which sounded suspiciously similar to that of Rose Weasley .

" Rose?" he whispered.

" Jordan?"

He looked up and saw her head appear a few feet above him " Oh you caught it , good! "

" What may I ask are you doing? It's three o'clock in the morning!"

" I noticed."

" Well why are you on the roof? "

" Come see!"

" What? "

" Come here! "

" No way!"

" What Is Wood afraid of heights ?"

" Yeah Rose I've been flying since I was five ,and I'm afraid of heights that makes sense. "

" Then what's the problem?"

" It's just_ I _ oh alright! " he rolled his eyes and propped himself up on the window ledge ,where he grouped around until he felt sturdy enough to pull himself up.

" Uh_ you know your not wearing a shirt right?" Rose said looking at him with raised eyes brows.

" Yup." Jordan said looking down at himself " You like it?"

" Boys." She mumbled to herself.

" So what exactly are you doing up here?"

" Just looking at the stars." She answered sitting down next to a telescope she had set up .

" Any particular reason your suddenly star gazing ?" he asked sitting next to her .

" I couldn't sleep."

" Well I couldn't either , with you stomping around up here."

" Sorry."

He frowned at the look of seriousness on her face. He also noticed how different her hair looked out here , it almost looked like the stars made it shimmer , like a real fire .

" Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked timidly .

She didn't answer , she didn't have to , he knew exactly what this was about .This was the exact reason Mum Weasley didn't want Uncle Ron to tell them old war stories before bed.

" Rose the past is the past , you cant let things that had nothing to do with you haunt you."

She looked at him , bright eyes shone over with tears " I know it's just _ not fair. "

He nodded still staring at her eyes , because for some reason he couldn't look away .

" I mean what drives someone to want to kill so many people? People with feelings and thoughts and families . How can someone ever have enough anger to rob them of their lives ? And still they were all brave enough to fight , and willing to sacrifice everything that they have to save massive amounts of people they don't know . While Voldemort and all his followers were out there striking down people because they weren't pure blood _ it's disgusting ! People every where lost their loved ones because of one man , Teddy never got to have his parents because of one man! or monster , he's not really a man_"

" He's also dead." Jordan said .

" Yeah but people haven't changed , they still think that wizards should rule over muggles and_"

" Rose you cant worry about those people. "

" But I do!"

" Why ? Look as long as there are good people out there , decent human beings who care about the people around them , people like you , as long as they're out there , we'll be fine _ I don't see the death eaters rising back to power anytime soon. "

Rose smiled and leaned over to hug him . When she did he got a very bad shiver up his spine, _maybe he should have worn a shirt_ .

" Jordan" she whispered looking up at the sky ." Do you think they're actually up there?"

Jordan looked up and nodded " Yeah I do ,haven't you ever had that feeling , where you think you alone but you cant shake the feeling that someone's watching you? _ That's them. "

" I talk to them sometimes , is that crazy?"

" Why would it be crazy their your family , just because their gone doesn't mean you forget about them."

Rose smiled and looked at him " You know you are very good at this _making everything better_ thing. "

" I learn from the best . Now what do you say we get down from here and get some sleep ? ?"

" That's probably a good idea! God knows what gut wrenching chore Mum Weasley will have us doing tomorrow. "

They smiled and climbed down quietly into James' open bedroom window.

" You know" Rose said " I'll never be able to find a man that will be able to deal with me. "

" eh_ I'm sure you will"

**(:p)**


	5. So Apparently I care

" ROSE!" Jordan yelled storming across the library until he could see her red hair at one of the tables far in the back.

" Roselyn Arianna Weasley!!!!"

_This_ got Rose's attention, no one ever called her Roselyn , not even her family, except when she was in trouble .

" Why Jordy Wood! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

" Don't be cute! "

" Thought you weren't talking to me ?" she asked as Jordan halted in front of her slamming his hands on the table .

" Oh I'm not talking **IM YELLING!!!**"

" Okay well this is a library so_"

" I DON'T GIVE A DAMN _"

" I don't want to be kicked out, because I unlike **SOME PEOPLE** actually care about more than quidditch! "

Jordan shook his head at her "YOU ARE SO..............UGH"

" Way to complete a sentence there Jordy."

" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHY I AM YELLING OR ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THERE AND CONTINUE TO PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T CARE??"

" Mr Wood , I must as you to lower your voice" Madam Pince said from behind a bookcase.

"Of course I know." Rose said nonchalantly "Your angry because I told Professor McGonagall about your midnight practice thing, and I am certainly not pretending to not care because like I said before the whole thing is a very bad idea and is only going to end with one of you lot getting hurt. Now I'm sorry if you thought ignoring me was going to change my mind, but it hasn't !"

Jordan stared at her.

" Does that pretty much cover it ?" she asked .

" NO IT RUDDY WELL DOES NOT!"

" MR WOOD IF I HAVE TO ASK YOU AGAIN YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE"

" Then what is it now Wood? What have I done to upset the almighty _"

" DEVON CORNER!"

" What?" Rose asked staring at him with a confusion.

" **DEVON CORNER**"

"What does he have to do with me ?"

" I don't know Rose ,why does he have _your name_ written all over _his notebook_ with **LITTLE HEARTS DRAWN AROUND IT?"**

Rose stared at him , trying to figure out whether he was being serious or not .

" I DON'T KNOW!"

" DO YOU KNOW THAT HE'S IN MY YEAR? HE'S A WHOLE YEAR OLDER THEN YOU!!!"

"_MR WOOD !"_ Pince yelled again.

" OKAY FIRST OF ALL YOU ARE A COMPLETE HIPPOCRYTE , YOU DATED LIZA KURBY AND SHES TWO YEARS OLDER THEN YOU!!"

" IT'S DIFFERENT!"

" NO IT ISNT , PLUS IM NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING WITH HIM, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM_"

" _MS WEASLEY !"_

" YEAH RIGHT, FIRST YOU CALL** ME** IRRESPONSIBLE THEN YOU START MESSING AROUND WITH A GUY THAT'S A YEAR_"

" IM NOT MESSING AROUND WITH HIM!"

_"ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU OUT!"_ Madam Pince yelled.

Rose and Jordan both looked up at her , and noticed that everyone was staring at them.

" _NOW!"_

They wasted no time grabbing up their stuff and running out the doors

" SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Rose yelled at him.

" WHAT IVE DONE? IM DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD _"

" DOING WHAT FOR MY OWN GOOD?"

" FORBIDDING YOU TO DATE HIM!"

" OH MY GOD YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

" NO IM BEING RATHER SERIOUS! "

" YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO RIGHT TO DO THAT_"

" NO BUT JAMES DOES _"

" NO HE DOESN'T ! AND WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM ANYWAY , THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND THIS DEVON KID!"

" IM NOT AN IDIOT ROSE! "

" OH OKAY!"

Jordan glared at her

" WHY ARE YOU SO MAD ANYWAY? IN WHAT WAY IS MY PERSONAL LIFE OF ANY CONCERN TO YOU?"

" BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND , AND SINCE YOU GO ON AND ON ABOUT RESPONSIBILITY_"

" YOU KNOW WHAT WOOD DON'T BOTHER , I THINK I HAVE IT FIGURED OUT. YOU JUST WANT SOMETHING TO YELL AT ME ABOUT BECAUSE YOUR STILL PISSED ABOUT THE QUIDDITCH THING . SO YOU FIGURE YOUD GET ME IN TROUBLE WITH JAMES , BUT I GOT NEWS FOR YOU JORDY ITS NOT GOING TO WORK, JAMES KNOWS THAT I WOULD NEVER DATE THAT KID BECAUSE HE'S ONE OF THE ONES THAT PUT AL IN A TRASHCAN IN FIRST YEAR! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO BITCH AT ME ABOUT!"

" NONE OF THAT HAS ANY TO DO WITH THIS , YOUR NOT EVEN MAKING SENSE "

" OH IT DOESN'T , THEN TELL ME WOOD WHY ARE YOU SO MAD? WHY DOES MY NAME ON DEVON CORNER'S NOTEBOOK PISS YOU OFF SO VERY MUCH!"

Jordan was silent.

He knew why , he had just realized why , but he couldn't believe it .

He thought that she was just being hypocritical .Telling him he was irresponsible , then finding her name on some kid's notebooks pissed him off because she was being just as irresponsible as him. Though really the whole thing had sounded a lot more convincing in his head ten minutes ago , and now..... now he realized it was much deeper then that, it made sense now .

He was speechless , he couldn't lie, there were no lies that he could tell that would be believable enough. He couldn't tell her the truth though, because he didn't even know if it was the truth , well of course it was the truth , it was the only explanation as to why he was so upset about the Corner thing , still she couldn't find out, so he stood there in silence.

" JUST LIKE I THOUGHT , ITS ALL ABOUT QUIDDITCH !IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT QIUDDITCH !YOU IGNORE ME ALL WEEK THEN ATTACK ME IN THE LIBRARY OVER SOME BOY THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER TO ME ,ALL BECAUSE I RUINED YOUR STUPID DEATHTRAP PRACTICE!WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU MR SUPERSTAR !I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF IT ! I DON'T KNOW WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ALL YOUR FRUSTRATIONS OUT ON ME , BECAUSE YOU CANT! IM NOT ONE OF YOUR LITTLE GROUPIES JORDAN, I WONT TAKE THAT SHIT, AND MAYBE YOUD BE ABLE TO SEE THAT IF YOU COULD GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS ! NOW IM LEAVING COME FIND ME IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING AN OBNOCIOUS TOE RAG!"

Then she walked away leaving Jordan standing there amazed by what he had just realized. After all this time , after spending the last few years hanging out with her and arguing with her and laughing with her he had finally figured out why he found it so hard not to talk to her everyday.

He fancied Rose Weasley.

Oh shit .

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**okay so i know this whole , _jealously , i forbid you to date him even though i have no authority_ thing is kind of overdone , but thats just how i always invisioned it.**

**I also know that i havent been updating ...like ... at all , but Ive been going through some stuff .**

**Im trying to get through the last chapter of Manly Diary , but im having trouble geting into it . im not sure why , i think it's becasue i feel like Ive already told the story and Im focusing on moving on . but I'll keep trying if you guys want me too .**

**Good news though.... the so called _sequel _to anyone but me is coming along really good .**

**Im really excited!**

** SOOOOOO **

**i hope you enjoyed this despite the cliche and i promise its the rest will be _over used idea_ free...... at least i think so .**

**Thanx for reading !!**


	6. Everyone Becomes A Poet

**No one make fun of my Jordan poem (:P) ........ i was going for a _written by a teenage boy_ kinda vibe sooooooooo**

**it kinda sucks **

**BUT i hope you enjoy it anyway .....**

**oh yeah Jordan's still 13 and Rose is still 12!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh Rosie thank god!" James said as his younger cousin walked into the common room " I need your help! "

" With what?" Rose asked setting down her bag.

" Well, for muggle studies I have to write a poem."

" And ?"

" And I need help."

" Jordan's in that class too , why don't you ask him?"

" He already did" Jordan said ,looking up from whatever he was writing .

" I need a girl's help. "James said .

" Why?"

"Because girls understand all that sappy crap! "

" Poetry is not all sappy James! " Rose said as she sat down next to him " It can be about anything . I bet Jordan wrote about quidditch, right?"

Jordan looked up and covered his paper " Basically."

"How much do you have done ?" Rose asked .

" I'm pretty much finished "

" What?" James whined .

" Let me read it? " Rose asked .

" No!" Jordan said .

" He wouldn't even let me read it Rose." James said solemnly returning to his paper.

" Come on!" Rose said , walking over to his paper.

" No! "

" Just let me _"

" NO!" he yelled holding his paper to his chest and running around the other side of the couch.

" _What word rhymes with orange ?"_ James asked ,completely oblivious to what was going on .

" Why wont you let me see it?" Rose asked , chasing him back around . " Is it about a girl?"

Jordan's eyes got big and he tried to play it cool " No!"

" It is!" Rose shrieked " Let me see!"

' No !"

" _porange , dorange, borange , chorange , NO!"_

" Jordan just let me see!"

" Over my dead body !"

He tried to run to the boys dorms ,but Rose catapulted herself off the couch at him . It was from mere shock of the impact that he dropped the paper , and Rose gracefully picked it up .

" Damn you and your tininess defying gravity!" he said standing up and blushing , praying she wouldn't read it .

" Goodness Jordan it's just a poem !"

" Rose don't_"

Too late she had already started to read , and plopped down on the couch .

She smiled at the paper , it was surprising , it was definitely not what she had expected .

_The crowd screams ......._

_one name is heard _

_They're voices echo.........._

_one lonely word _

_It's hard to think over their harsh roars _

_Because in my head , that lonely name is yours_

_And as hard as I try _

_You keep coming back _

_A nagging I really don't mind _

_Cause when it all comes down to it , the truth is _

_You're the only happiness I'll ever find _

_So if I close my eyes and forget you tonight _

_I'll slap myself awake ._

_You're the only thing that makes life more then just a game _

_I'll head out to face my destiny if your there by my side _

_Now all I need to do is trash this chaser's pride ........._

" Wow. " Rose said " This is actually pretty good Wood ."

" Thanks , now give it back! "

" So what's this name?"

"Rose gimme it! "

" Is it Rachel?"

" No."

" Courtney ?"

" No."

" Heather?"

" No!"

" Is it a guy ?"

" NO!!"

" Why wont you tell me ?"

He thought for a minute. How would she react if he told her that it was her that the poem was about ?

_Well _she would probably get all weirded out and never speak to him again , and James would probably laugh for a while then kick his ass for writing a poem about his cousin .....

hmmmmmmmmmmm tough decision .

" Rose there is** no way** I'm telling you , so you mine as well give it right back."

" Fine!" she said throwing the paper at him "Your such a baby! "

" Shut up ."

" _Damn it I give up there are no word that rhyme with orange ! I'll try another color hmmmmm...... Purple!"_

" I do have one suggestion for you. " Rose said as Jordan folded his poem up and threw it in his bag .

" And what is that?" he asked .

" Whoever that poem is about .......... Tell her , because that is seriously sweet Jordan .Every girl wants to see something like that , most girls don't. Kenton would never do anything like that for me "

Jordan clicked his tongue. _Kenton_ was Rose's whinny squirrely boyfriend whom everyone hated . He would never write her poetry because he was to busy sucking up to teachers an ratting everyone out

" Shocking. " Jordan said sarcastically .

" What's with the tone?"

" What tone ?"

" You said that with a tone. "

" No I didn't! "

" What do you hate Kenton like everyone else? "

" Uh_ **yeah**"

" Why?"

" Because Rose he's a whinny little momma's boy kiss ass _"

" Yeah , yeah whatever"

" _furple , lurple , murple , OH COME ON THIS IS INSANE ! , inurple , gurple, GRRRRRR_"

" Thank you for not making to big of a deal about the poem though." Jordan said " I mean dumbass didn't even really hear any of it. " he gestured to James who was beating a book against a table in frustration .

" Oh for goodness sakes James , nothing rhythms with orange , purple , or silver " Rose said.

" What!" James yelled "What the hell is the sense of having a word that doesn't rhyme?"

" Just pick another color " Jordan said .

Rose waited until James seemed to be wrapped back into his own little world before turning her attention again to Jordan.

" So" she said " is that how you really feel?"

" What?"

" The poem ."

" Oh " he sighed , he had really hoped that the poem thing was over .......... apparently not ." Well yeah , I mean... I guess so "

" Wow , it's so cool that you care about someone _so much_ that you would put them above quidditch! "

" Well I don't know about that." he said , trying to convince himself that she was wrong .

" But that's what it meant wasn't it? You feel like your goal in life is to kill at quidditch but you find yourself falling in love. "

" No , no , no I'm **not** in love , it's just like a little crush or somthing , maybe not even that "

" Sounds to me like your in love. "

" No Rose I'm thirteen I cant be in love "

" Romeo and Juliet were only like.... fourteen or somthing like that. "

" Yeah but that's not real ."

" How do you know. "

He was silent he just stared at his feet. He couldn't be in love , he just couldn't he was way to young . Then again if what he was feeling wasn't love , it was spiraling dangerously fast into that general direction.

This was bad , and what made it worse was that he was sitting there having a conversation about it with the girl he's " _not completely but kinda_" in love with , while her cousin Is sitting next to them arguing with himself about colors .

" I cant pick a new color!" he whined .

" Hm_ Rose is a color , and it's kind of romantic. " Rose said smiling at her own genius .

" Yeah but what rhythms with Rose?"

" Toes?" Jordan said , nearly dying of laughter once he saw her look of outrage .

"Don't you rhyme my name with toes !" she said

" What's wrong with toes ?"

" They're disgusting !"

" Not all of them. "

"STILL!"

" Well it's not fair to discriminate _"

" We're talking about toes !"

" And your point is ?"

" UHG!!"

Jordan new this was a stupid argument to start , he also new that usually their arguments lasted a fair bit of time , but he didn't care because she had finally forgotten about his poem .

Or so he thought .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]

**REVIEW????**


	7. A Whole New Way

**Jordan is still 13 and poor oblivious Rosie is still 12**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________----

" I cant do it! " Rose said .Trying to turn and walk the other direction before Jordan grabbed her and continued to pull her along .

" You promised !"

" No _"

" Yes ! You said that if I studied and got an O on Longbottom's essay ,you would do something for me. "

" Yeah, but I meant like ........clean out your trunk or do your homework , I didn't think you would make me fly!"

" Rose you need to get over the fear..."

" No , no I don't because I wont ever have to fly . I'll use portkeys, floo , aparation , hell I'll even walk , anything but flying !"

" But your not listening to me , when your up there it's like the best feeling in the world , like you can do no wrong , complete freedom and peace."

" See that's what it's like for you. My feelings would come in five stages. One would be fear . Two would be anger at whoever made me get on a broom ,_ in this case_ YOU , third I'd feel jealousy ,that that person wasn't up there hovering for their lives . Then there would be more fear . Then extreme nausea that would probably result in me passing out which would lead to my imminent death. "

" Just give it a try?"

She gulped as the entered the quidditch pitch and walked to the center of the field .

" Okay , you ready ?" Jordan asked handing her James's broom .

"No."

" Yes you are."

" No. No I'm not "

" Look at me , Yes _You _Are. "

For some reason she felt a little safer . The look he was giving her made her feel more secure , which was saying something because she was scared out of her mind .

" Alright, now just mount it and take off. "

She did what he said .........except for the taking off part .

" Ready ???NOW !!!!_ Okay NOW!!!" Jordan said trying to prompt her .

" Jordan I cant do it. "

" Yes you can ! I know you can ! Your Rose Weasley you can do anything!"

" Not this ."

He sighed " Alright , come here."

" What?"

" Get on. " he said ,gesturing for her to climb on the broom with him .

" No , no , no this is exactly how it happened last time! "

" Yeah well Rose we aren't ten and neither James nor Lawrence are here , I promise you limbs will remain intact, so get on! "

She didn't move but just stared at the broom .

" Rose you have to trust me , I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear."

" I know ___ I just _ okay!"

She reluctantly climbed onto the broom in front of Jordan. She felt pretty secure, he was keeping her from falling off the back and his arms were keeping her in place .

" Okay ready? "

" I guess. "

" Just , _please _don't scream in my ear okay?"

" I'll try."

She didn't scream , she just squeezed her eyes shut and held on as tight to the broom as she could. They kept going up , faster and faster , she felt Jordan's arms tighten around her as they came to a stop .

" See that wasn't so bad." Jordan said " Will you open your eyes?"

" Are we still in the air?"

" Yes."

" Then NO!"

" Rose I promise your okay , just open your eyes. "

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, careful not to look directly down.

" Oh my god" she said . She had never seen Hogwarts like this. It was amazing the way the sky reflected off the lake ,and the flowers blended in with the tree line along the dark forest , and to think she had been at that school for nearly two years , and never had she ever thought it to be this beautiful .

" Told you " Jordan said smiling at her speechlessness " It's strange how you can know something so well ,for so long ,and then one day just start looking at it completely differently isn't it?" he tried to mask the nervous edge to his voice as he said this.

Rose nodded " Yeah ,I mean it's totally different from up here_ **OH MY GOD!!!"**

" What?"

" I LOOKED DOWN!"

" Okay? "

" NOW IM SCARED_ JUST GO BACK DOWN!!"

" What? Rose we're fine! "

"JORDAN PLEASE!!"

He sighed again and turned his broom steadily towards the ground . Again Rose closed her eyes and clenched her fists the whole ride until she felt her feet touch the ground where she sprung off the broom and beamed .

" Thank god !" she said .

" You were fine until you looked down. " Jordan said

" Yeah well _ thanks anyway ,that really was beautiful."

" I'm glad you liked it _ you ready to try it by yourself ?"

" NO !!ARE YOU CRAZY?"

" You don't have to go nearly as high as we did , just hover. "

" Jordan_"

"Please just once , just try it? "

Rose took a deep breath and walked towards James' broom that they had laid on the ground .

" Okay so just take a deep breath ,mount it, and kick_'

" Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Came a sly voice from behind them " Princess Weasley's gonna fly now?"

They turned around to Scorpius Malfoy leaning against the entrance to the locker rooms .

" Just ignore him." Jordan said

" She couldn't ignore me if she tried. " Scorpius said .

" Why cant you just get the hell out of here?" Rose yelled .

" Well ,I came down here to check the schedule to see who has the pitch tonight _"

" That would be us. " Jordan said now looking thoroughly annoyed .

" Yes well then you shouldn't be down here now should you ?"

" You know what Malfoy? It's really none of your business whether we're down here or not. " Rose said .

" Yes well now I've seen you down here so _ I'm rather interested to see you fall on your ass."

" Oh yeah Malfoy you'd know all about that wouldn't you ?" Jordan said "Not a game goes by that you don't come close to falling off your broom. havent really mastered the art of balance have we ? "

Scorpius glared at him as he continued

" You my friend have absolutely no right to harass anyone about their flying because most of us are still trying to figure out how the hell you got on the team , but then again Rhegan Zambini is an old family friend isn't he?"

" If your trying to get a rise out of me Wood it's not working. " Scorpius said .

" Not at all .I was just reminding you that nothing you say has any effect on Rose . In fact I'm starting to wonder why your even bothering _ hmmmm does someone have a bit of a crush on Ms. Weasley ?"

Rose ,who had been very appreciative of Jordan's presence for the last ten minutes, now turned to glared at him .

" Your probably right Wood , but my guess is that it's the idiot out here wasting valuable time trying to teach her to fly." Scorpius said.

Jordan blushed in spite of himself and rolled his eyes .

" But I doubt that even Weasley would stoop so low as to go out with a lunatic like you _"

" He's got a hell of a lot better chance then you do! " Rose said glaring at Scorpius .

" Now Weasley I'm sure you don't really feel like that."

" Oh but I do!"

" Fine." Scorpius said , with his trademark smirk ' I'll leave you two to it. "

Then he left , leaving Rose and Jordan in a very uncomfortable silence .

" Uh _ sorry about that" Rose said .

" No it's _ fine uh _ what do you say we head back ?"

Rose nodded , grabbed James' broom and followed him off the pitch.

They didn't talk much the rest of that day and it took a while to shake off all the awkward comments that had been made especially with Malfoy harassing them on a regular basis , but eventually they got things back to normal.

Sort of.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**so i threw scorpious into this one becasue hes gonna be really important in my next story and i figured i'd never really talked anything about his relationship with the weasley's and such ...soo this was just a tidbit.**

**soo**

**The titleless sequel , will most likely be ready to go just after winter break , that's all i'll be working on the whole time .**

**I promise i'll get it up as soon as I'm comfortable with it .**

**Thanks again to everyone .**

**and if your feeling gracious ... leave me a review.**


	8. All For You

**So yeahhhh **

**Im on a role with updates tonight !**

**WHOOOO!**

**anyway this right here , is probably my favorite ...oneshot ...thingy .......I _Love_ it **

**And as always i really hope you do too**

**review darlings!!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Has anyone seen Rose ?" Teddy asked the room.

" No " they all said " Why?"

" Because she's supposed to be grounded and she's not in her room."

Victiore looked at Teddy and rolled her eyes "Ted her parents aren't home and she's been stuck in that room for a week, for something that was completely James's fault I might add!"

"I resent that!" James yelled, Victiore ignored him and kept going.

"She finally has the opportunity to roam around , no adults , hello??"

"Uh, I am an adult...... techinically , and I was left specific instructions that Rose was to stay in her room_"

"Come on Ted, let her go , she's probably in the orchard" Albus said.

"Then why didn't we hear her leave ?"

"Because she's pissed at us all ,and has no desire to be anywhere near us" Fred said .

" But still_"

" Teddy , it's Rose , Rose never does anything wrong , she's a perfect little goody two shoes _" Albus said.

" Unless provoked. " Hugo added holding up his left hand that had a little scar on it , form the time he had told her she had a broomstick up her ass.

" I don't care , she needs to be up in her room!"

Victiore stared at him " Your still mad about that stupid goddamn bike aren't you?" she asked narrowing her eyes .

Teddy looked around the room at everyone staring at him " Well yeah , I kinda am! "

" Merlin Teddy !"

" What? She blew up a perfectly good motorcycle!"

" it was James's fault !" Lily yelled pointing at her brother .

" NO IT WASN'T!"

" Alright" Fred said "Will someone please just go down to the orchard and find her?"

" We will." Teddy said gesturing to Victiore .

" No! " James said " You two are liable to go down there and snog _"

Victiore rolled her eyes and blushed while Teddy glared at him " Me and Wood will go."

Jordan looked up from his quidditch notebook after hearing his name " Go where? "

James stared at him " Do you ever pay attention?"

" Where are we going? "

" To the orchard to fetch Rose ."

" Isn't she supposed to be in her room?"

" Just shut up."

They both walked down to the orchard calling Rose's name , the sun was setting so they had to squint to see the tree line.

" OI ROSE !" James yelled "YOU BETTER GET HOME , TEDDY'S GETTING PISSED!!"

They didn't hear a response , off in the distance they heard music . The kid over the hill was always having parties , his parents were never home , his name was Blake Welder, he came over every once and a while to hang with Teddy , he was in his year at Hogwarts.

" How can he have a party every other weekend without his Mum and Dad finding out?" James asked.

" Well he's of age so I reckon they couldn't do anything about it anyway , I mean they could kick him out but we all know he's a spoiled brat so that will never happen" Wood answered smacking a mosquito away from his leg.

" OI WEASLEY IM GETTING BIT BY BUGS , SO IF YOUR OUT HERE SCREWING AROUND AND I GET LIKE YELLOW FEVER OR SOME CRAZY SHIT LIKE THAT IM GOING TO BE SUPER PISSED!!!" He yelled into the seemingly empty orchard .

Again they heard silence except for Blake's party.

" I don't think she's out here mate." Wood said .

" Well where else could she be?"

" Dunno , but we should probably find out before the parentals get home."

With one last glance at the orchard they turned around to head back towards the house .

" She's not out there Ted" James said " You sure she's not upstairs? "

" Yeah, Lily just went to check the attic_"

" Why would she be in the attic_"

" How the hell should I know? We need to find her before Harry and Ron get home because otherwise they are going to have my ass , I mean how hard is it to watch a thirteen year old girl? They'll never trust me again and _ WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!"

" Oh Welder's having another party" Wood said

" No way !" Victiore said looking very excited " I gotta_"

" Not a shot!" Teddy yelled glaring at her " Your cousin's missing and you want to go gallivanting off to a party!"

" Oh Teddy don't be so dramatic, she hasn't gone anywhere , she's Rose _"

" NO VICTIORE SHE'S A PISSED OFF TEENAGE GIRL WITH A WAND , DON'T YOU SEE THE PROBLEM HERE???"

" COME ON TEDDY!!"

" WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO DOWN THERE ANYWAY??"

Victiore looked at him for a second " I don't know , Blake's pretty hot."

James sniggered at the look of annoyance on Teddy's face .Luckily before Teddy could open his mouth with a rude remark Lily came down stairs.

" She's not anywhere upstairs , and I found this_" she held up what appeared to be a rope made out of bed sheets " hanging out of her window".

Everyone looked around at each other. Jordan felt a knot raise in his stomach, he knew that rope very well, and he knew more than anyone what Rose was capable of when she was pissed, this was not looking good.

Suddenly Teddy's cell phone rang and he sprung off the couch to get it .

" Hello, oh hey Harry , yeah everything's fine" he said into the phone looking around nervously " yeah I've got everything under control, no , no stay as long as you want , have fun , we_ uh we're all set here , okay , alright , bye " he hung up the phone and breathed a sigh a relief .

" Why didn't you tell them?" Hugo asked

" Because that would be a death wish_ what are we going to do?"

The room was silent until James yelled " Her cell phone you idiot! Call her cell phone!"

Teddy jumped up and grabbed his phone again flipping through his contacts until he reached Rosie.

" Speaker " Victiore said .

The phone rang three times until someone answered it , someone, not Rose, a guy in fact.

They also heard music in the background very loud music , very loud_ familiar_ music .

" What it do !" the voice said , before anyone could say anything , they heard a voice they knew to be Rose's scream " BLAKE NO!"

Then the phone clicked shut and a dial tone rung through the sitting room.

They all sat there for a minute in shock until all the sudden every male in the room sprung towards the door.

" OI" Lily yelled " hold on a second , you all cant just go over there! "

" Why the hell not !" Fred yelled

" My sister is over there Lily!" Hugo added.

" And she's not alone! " Jordan yelled , feeling that tiny sting of jealousy he got whenever Rose paid attention to any other guys.

" Yes, yes we know , but do you really think they're going to let a bunch of teenagers in over there , they're nearly adults! "

" Okay fine then Fred and I will go." Teddy said

" Fred isn't of age !" Victiore yelled .

" Close enough !"

" Why cant I go?"

" You have to stay here to look after the rest of this lot."

" Why cant Fred do that!"

" Because we are going over there to find Rose not snog every guy in the house!!"

" Are you calling me a slut ?"

" Maybe!!"

" ALRIGHT " Fred yelled " Vic stay here , me and Teddy will go."

" They're not going to let you in" Victiore said slyly .

" Why not?"

" Because you look like pissed of relatives of_"

" We are pissed off relatives! "

" Precisely why you wont get in , now if I went_"

" No" Teddy said ignoring her look of outrage and looking around the room " Jordan will come with us ."

Again Jordan jumped at his name , but this time it was more with excitement then surprise .

" WHAT!" Victiore yelled " HE'S FOURTEEN!"

" And his dad is like Blake's idol, so therefore we will get in plus he ......kinda looks like he's seventeen...... if you squint your eyes a bit ."

" Then I should be able to go!" James whined

" Absolutely not! " Teddy said " You are the last person Rose wants to see right now , and don't the rest of you even ask _come on guys. " he pulled open the door and Fred and Jordan filled out " We wont be long ,I have my phone , stall if Harry gets home!"

" Hey that kinda rhymed " they heard Hugo say faintly .

" HUGO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Victiore yelled almost making the house shake .

"Lovely girl " Teddy said sarcastically fumbling in his pocket for his keys .

" We're driving?" Jordan asked

" Quickest way , since you two aren't of age , so glad I decided to take muggle drivers ed."

They smiled and climbed into Teddy's jeep which wasted no time in taking off towards the music .

When they pulled up they saw the massive amounts of people pouring out of the house .

" It's going to be impossible to find her! " Teddy said .

" Especially if she doesn't want to be found. " Fred added .

Jordan just stood there staring , he suddenly felt very nervous , there was no kids at this party , this was the kind of party that people his age don't even dream about.

" You alright J-wood?" Teddy asked noticing that he had gone pale.

" Yeah , I just_ what if_"

" She's fine J, she's not stupid she's just a spiteful bitch."

Jordan faked a smile

" Lets go crash a party " Fred said as they all trooped up to the front door .

They walked towards the door where two boys were sitting. One was rather large and had a strange looking hat on, it was shaped like a four leaf clover, the other was really skinny and wearing a very dirty looking flannel t-shirt .

" Hey Fruit Loop" the big one said to Teddy " How the hell are ya'?"

" Pretty good Chunk , and yourself? It's been a while since graduation, still a worthless fat lump I see." Teddy said smartly.

" So what are you lot doing up here ?" the flannel shirt boy asked " I know you don't think your getting in to this here party."

" Actually hick town, we do." Jordan said , regarding Flannel's accent .

" And just who the hell do think you are ?"

" Jordan Wood ."

" Well Jordan_ wait Wood as in_"

" Yup Oliver Wood's son! " Fred finished clapping Jordan on the back . Jordan smiled a fake smile thinking only of getting Rose out of there as he tried to hid his annoyance with being referred to as _Oliver Wood's son_.

" So you don't mind if we pop in here for a bit do you?" Jordan asked .

The boys looked at each other for a second then turned around " Of course not !"

" My name's Ike by the way" the flannel shirt boy said as he lead them all through the door " and this is Chunk "

Jordan ignored them and the second he was inside started sweeping the room full of people looking for Rose .

" Meet by the jeep if you find her! " Teddy yelled over the music as he and Fred went the other way .

Teddy was looking around for anyone he knew so they could tell him where Rose was , then he saw Blake.

" OI WELDER!" he yelled trying not to sound angry , he saw Fred's red hair across the room start to head his way as he walked towards the spoiled brat that called this place home.

" Where' my cousin ?" he asked .

" Which one?" Blake slurred .

" ROSE !!"

" Which one Is that , the blonde ? dude she's really hot I haven't seen her in forever otherwise I would totally hit that_"

" NOT VICTIORE, ROSE!" Fred yelled seeing how angry Teddy was becoming, since you know he was totally in love with Victiore.

"Oh the red head , yeah she was here haven't seen her for a while though , she actually pretty hot too , just you know WAY to young , I think she was hanging out with my cousin Justin"

Both Fred and Teddy resisted the urge to punch him . " Where is_"

Suddenly Teddy stopped midsentence, he had seen red hair on the other side of the room , Fred noticed it too and they both took of after it .

" ROSE WEASLEY!" Teddy yelled , Rose turned and glanced over her shoulders , upon seeing her approaching angry cousins she took off into a hallway trying to find and empty bedroom to hide in .

Teddy and Fred followed her of course , till a door slammed behind her and locked.

" Alohamora !" Teddy said , it didn't work.

" Damn it Rose! We need to go will you please stop this bullshit!"

" No you two go I will come home when I am good and ready!" Rose yelled through the door.

" How do you think your father will react if he finds out your at party with a bunch of Blake Welder's drunk friends?" Fred asked .

" I don't care !"

" You may like the idea of being grounded for life but I don't!!!!"

" It doesn't matter! If its not this it will be something else , maybe I want to be punished for something that I actually did for once!!"

Fred rolled his eyes and slid down the wall while Teddy pulled out his phone , he would call Jordan , he was suppose to be like Rose's best friend after all.

Jordan was in the next room talking to a bunch of girls who had cornered him .

" Wow so your only sixteen and you've already been signed to five teams!" a girl exclaimed looking at him with admiration . This was of course a lie , he wasn't even fifteen yet and was known only at Hogwarts for his quidditch skills .

" Yup " he said with a cocky grin " Just have to decide which team will_"

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate " Excuse me " he said pulling it out , the caller i.d said _Ted_ , so he answered .

" Hello"

" J we found her. "

" So we're ready to go ?"

" Not exactly."

" What?"

" She's locked herself in a bed room!"

" Oh god "

" We need your help "

" I'll be there in a second"

He flipped his phone shut and looked around at his admirers " Well ladies I'm afraid I have to be off, it was lovely talking to you all"

Before any of them could say anything more he headed for the hall way where he saw two boys sitting on the floor one with red hair, one with blue.

" What's going on?" he asked as he approached .

" She wont come out. " Teddy said kicking the door .

" Who's out there ?" Rose asked , her voice muffled by the door .

" Wood ." Fred said holding his ears as he heard her shriek of frustration

" WOOD! YOU BROUGHT **WOOD** , ARE YOU FRIGGEN KIDDING ME ?"

" Its nice to see you too Rosie " Jordan said with a grin .

" WHY WOULD YOU BRING HIM_"

" Because it was either him or James " Teddy said flipping his phone open and shut out of boredom.

It was silent for a minute as Rose silently contemplated her current hatred of James over Jordan.

" Whatever! " she finally said " I'm not leaving! "

" Rose your going to get us all in trouble !" Fred said

" Good!!!"

" Ugh guys I just got a text from Vic she said Harry'll be home within the hour and she's pretty pissed so I don't reckon she'll cover for us , which means we need to get a move on" Teddy said .

" IM_ NOT_ LEAVING!" Rose said pounding on the door for emphasis.

" Come on Rose , we get it you hate James and Wood for getting you grounded , your innocent we know , its over lets move on!"

"NO WAY!1"

Suddenly Jordan had an idea " Hey you guys go take a walk , let me talk to her. " he said winking at them and indicating their wands .

" Uh sure" Teddy said moving to stand next to the doorway with his wand drawn .

" Just hurry up!" Fred said , then he stomped pretending that they had actually left .

" Alright Rose , come on." Jordan said .

" Don't you even try to talk to me , this is all your fault!"

" Actually it's James' fault."

" Oh no , you had just as much to do with it!"

" That's the thing Rose , I didn't " he said leaning closer to the door " the way I see it James could have gotten me kicked out of the house yesterday , and you of all people know how much I dread ever going home."

Rose was silent as were Teddy and Fred .

" Well I just figured that me and you could devise some plan to finally get him caught." Jordan continued " He needs to be taught a lesson."

" Are you serious?" Rose asked .

" Yeah, but you have to come out of there , because when Teddy and Fred get back they'll want to take you home , and that will mess everything up."

" Jordan are you_"

" Hurry up Rose , we don't have much time!"

Slowly the door began to open , Jordan smiled as he saw Rose walk out into the hallway only to be grabbed by Fred and have Teddy's wand pointed at her .

" Damn it !" she yelled " You ass hole!"

" I am. " Wood said with a grin

" You lied!"

" I did."

" I hate you all!"

" Sure you do Rose. " Fred said as he pushed her to the exit

" I do! "

" Whatever. " Teddy said as he lowered his wand and followed Fred and Rose .

Jordan followed too, he felt a little bad though because he had made Rose even more angry with him then she already was .

By the time they reached the door Rose had called the three boys every insulting name known to man, plus a few originals .

They were about walk through the front door when a boy called out to her .

" Hey Rose , you leaving?"

She ripped away from Fred's grip and turned around hopefully ,only to be let down.

" Oh god " she whispered so that only Jordan could hear " Not him again!"

Jordan looked up to see a greasy haired boy wearing an old truckers hat , he smiled ,this kid was about to get totally shut down.

" Yeah Justin, I am" Rose said with a painfully fake smile .

" Oh well hold on a minute let me give you my number."

Rose looked like she was about to cry , Teddy and Fred were all for letting her suffer , but Jordan had other plans.

" Maybe I can stop down the burrow sometime and we could go out_" Justin was saying , suddenly Jordan stepped forward.....

" Oh sweetie you didn't introduce me to your friend!"

Rose stared at him , he winked and she got what he was trying to do .

Teddy and Fred on the other hand were totally confused .

" S_weetie_?" Teddy mouthed to Fred who shrugged .

" Oh yes how rude of me " Rose said feeling goose bumps rise up on her arms as Jordan put is arm around her . " This is Justin Welder , Blake's cousin. "

" I'm Jordan Wood " he said leaning forward to shake the boys hand " Rose's boyfriend".

Just saying it sent shivers down Rose's spine , if only she knew that it had the same effect on Jordan.

Teddy and Fred, though they finally understood what was going on , were still completely perplexed .

" Jordan Wood?" Justin gaped " as in Oliver Wood's kid ? Wow , oh man , wow, and you're her _ you're her _"

" Boyfriend , yup it's been what about_"

" Five months ?" Rose said blushing , but pulling herself closer to him .

" Oh man I'm so _"

" Don't worry about it. " Jordan said.

Teddy coughed behind them reminding them that they needed to go, of course Rose had other intentions.

" Oh" she said still holding on to Jordan , who was completely distracted by this fact " this is Teddy and Fred , they've been together for , what would you guys say about two years?"

Jordan almost gave himself a hernia from trying not to laugh , while Teddy and Fred took two giants steps away from each other shaking their heads and Glaring at Rose .

" Ya'll here that?" the boy Ike said " Fruit loop's gay!"

This was followed by immense laughter, which only increased Teddy and Fred's anger.

"Okay lovebirds get the hell in the car we're leaving!" Teddy said grabbing them both by the scruff of their necks .

" What the hell was that!!" Fred yelled as Teddy started up the jeeps .

" That was me getting revenge on you for being two giant ass holes!!!1 " Rose yelled .

" Oh thank you Rose , really you have taught us the error of our ways , now all we have to deal with is half the wizarding world thinking** WE 'RE GAY**!" Teddy yelled almost crashing the car .

" Oh get over it , they wont remember it tomorrow. " Rose said , wishing everything that had just happened was the truth, maybe not the Teddy and Fred part , but the other bit.

" Which leads to my next point " Fred said as Teddy made a particularly vicious right turn " since when are you two dating?"

Jordan felt his face grow hot " I was just making up for the fact that I lied to her , so truce?" he said holding his hand out and turning to face her .

She stared at it for a minute the preceded to hit him in the arm several times " no ,NO TRUCE!"

" Why not? " he asked trying to dodge her fists .

" Because one little favor , much as I appreciate it ,doesn't make up for the fact that I am grounded because of you !"

"And James" Jordan said weakly.

" IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

" Okay will you two shut up so I can concentrate on getting home before the parents do" Teddy yelled .

" Don't worry about it " Fred said glaring at Rose from the front seat" We wont get in trouble cause were pretty much of age and we were only over there to get dumbass , so if need be we'll just throw her under the bus"

" What !Why me!" Rose said .

"Uh I don't know Rose maybe because your a 13 year old girl who ran away from home to go to a house party with a bunch of older people you don't know!" Teddy yelled almost crashing yet again.

"So Jordan's only fourteen , and he came with you plus he's run away dozens of times. And you know what it's his fault I was there in the first place so why wont you throw him under the bus for a change_"

Jordan glared at her , she never knew when to let stuff go.

" Because he's not a spiteful bitch!" Fred yelled

" Says who!" Rose yelled back

" OI" Jordan screamed flicking her in the ear (only because he knew it pissed her off.)

" Don't do that you Ass!"

Then they were fighting.

Jordan kept flicking her ear and then dodging her fists, eventually she got so frustrated she took her nails and pinched his arm until he screamed.

" You nearly drew blood you psycho!" he said rubbing his arm , while Fred rolled his eyes at them from the front seat .

" Hey don't get any blood on the seats we're almost home!" Teddy said ,

'Rose crossed her arms and spent the rest of the ride staring out the window In an angry silence.

Finally they arrived and Rose was the first to get out slamming the door behind her , not even caring that Jordan was climbing out after her and she nearly broke his nose .

" God Rose , anger management !"

" Oh don't even start!" she warned him.

" Straight up to your room!!" teddy said .

" I KNOW!!"

" You know what Rose maybe you wouldn't be so angry if you would just fess up and take responsibility for your act_"

Jordan had only said it as a joke, apparently he didn't get the memo about how angry girls tend to loose their sense of humor. So instead of laughing at Wood's joke she decided to kick him in a place that really isnt prone to being kicked.

"Ohhhh" Fred and Teddy said as they watched Jordan's knees buckle and Rose storm into the house.

Of course Teddy followed after her just to make sure she really went up stairs.

" T!he prodigal Psycho has returned " James said as Rose walked past him, she flipped him the finger and preceded up the stairs where she slammed her bedroom door .

" You are in SO much trouble when your parents get home!" Teddy yelled after her.

" Trouble that you cant even begin to imagine! " Fred added .

" What the hell is wrong with you two?" Victiore asked " You've been at a party for the last hour while I've been stuck here _"

" WHATS WRONG WITH US" Teddy yelled making everyone in the room jump "YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS WRONG? I HAD TO SIT AT A PARTY WITH A BUNCH OF PEOPLE I HATE AND BEG HER TO COME HOME, JUST SO SHE DOESN'T GET IN TROUBLE AND SHE REPAYS ME BY EMBARASSING ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

" What did she do?" Hugo asked .

Fred looked at Teddy who sighed and threw himself on the couch.

" Well " Fred said " first her and Jordan pretended to be dating so Rose could get away from this guy, then she decided to tell everyone that Teddy and I were gay ,and that we've been dating for what was it two years?"

The room was silent until suddenly James busted out laughing which of course triggered everyone else.

" So everyone over there thinks your gay?"

Again more laughter , this went on for about five minutes until James realized something.

" Where's Wood?" he asked .

Fred and Teddy looked around

" Oh he's probably still outside " Teddy said .

" Why?" Lily asked.

" Because Rose kicked his nuts across the yard" Fred said , all the males laughed while Victiore and Lily rolled their eyes .

" I hope he's okay" Lily said

" I'm _ okay_"

They all looked up to see him shuffle painfully into the room and plop down on a couch next to James.

" You alright mate?" James asked trying to conceal his laughter

" Yeah , I'm _ fine perfectly _fine " he said , you could see the tear tracks on his face, apparently Rose was pretty pissed because Jordan usually had a high tolerance for pain.

" So heard you and Rose were dating? " James said sarcastically.

" Yup_ just trying to help" Jordan said readjusting himself on the couch again .

" Is that why she_"

" No, no there were other reasons"

" Don't worry Wood , we'll get her back , Uncle Ron is going to hit the roof when he_"

" No" Jordan said.

" What do you mean no?" Fred asked staring at him.

" You cant tell on her. "

" Why the hell not!! " Teddy yelled

" Because it's not fair , the explosion thing was me and James' fault , she didn't deserve to be punished."

" Screw that!"

" Come on guys , just let it go pretend like it never happened ."

" Why , J you should be pissed , all you did for her and she friggen_"

" I know what she did Ted but_"

" Then why do you want to let her get away with all this "

" Because. "

Teddy continued to stare at wouldn't want revenge for what Rose had done to him, he might not be able to have kids now .

If any girl had ever done that to him he would have wanted revenge more than anything, well not _any_ girl not Victiore but that was just because........ then he thought of something...... **NO WAY!**

" Wood we could be in so much trouble if they find out and we never told them. " Albus said as Teddy continued to stare at Wood , shocked at his realization.

" I know Al but we cant tell."

" Yes we can." James said

" James , please?"

Teddy almost jumped with excitement……HOLY SHIT ON AN ALTER **JORDAN FANCIES ROSE**. It all made sense now, all the teasing and stupid fights , all things he did for her. But did she like him?

What was he saying of course she did, wow, **WOW!**

" Then we wont tell." Teddy said

Every face in the room turned to stare at him

" End of discussion." he said

Only two faces in the whole room were smiling Jordan's and Victiore's , who once everyone was looking away looked over at Teddy , nodded towards Wood then nodded upward towards what he assumed to be Rose . Then she made a heart shape with her hands.

Teddy smiled and nodded .

She had figured out Jordan and Rose, now if only she could figure him out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**okay i lied , not my favortie writing ( some of my wording was awkward) but i love this story line .**

**Anyway , just on the off chance that you were wondering . the whole rope thing that was mentioned .... it said Wood knew all about that .... thats the next chapter ..... just saying **

**anyway**

**some nice reviews would be amazing !!!**


	9. Housing a Fugitive

It was about three o'clock in the morning.

Rose had finally fell back asleep after being awoken by her cousin Lily's snores . She never did get much sleep when she was at the burrow, and she spent a good half of her summers there so that was saying something. Tonight was looking like another restless night. Especially when ,after finally closing her eyes ,she was awaken yet again by the sounds of rocks being thrown at her window.

She rolled her eyes and moved across the room to see who it was . Usually when things like that happened it was because her cousins had gotten bored and decided to stir up chaos .This time was different however , instead of seeing the illusive James Potter or Fred Weasley she saw their best friend Jordan Wood looking up at her .

" What are you doing?" Rose whispered .

" I need somewhere to stay" he replied , trying to hide the sadness in his voice .

" How did you get here ?"

" I walked ."

" You walked ! are you insane , you live like two hours away from here. "

" Yeah well I cant apparate can I ?"

Rose looked at him with sympathy " Couldn't this have waited till the morning?"

" No, no it definitely couldn't! "

" What happened?"

" I don't_ I don't want to talk about it right now , I just need_"

" You cant sleep up here Jordan" she said " if anyone found you you'd be in a world of trouble. "

" Then what do I do?" he looked up at her , praying she had some kind of answer .

She thought for a minute " The tree house" she said .

Then she disappeared from her window , only to reappear moments later wearing a sweatshirt that looked four sizes to big for her , and carrying what looked like a knapsack.

" Here" she said throwing it down to him, he caught and looked back up , she was climbing out of her window and down a rope that looked like it was made of bed sheets , when she reached the ground Jordan stared at her .

" I do it all the time" she said " now come on!"

Quiet as they could they ran to the orchard where the tree house was. By the time they reached the ladder Jordan's heart was beating out of his chest , and he couldn't catch his breath . Mostly because he had just walked hours to get here , and also a little because he was standing alone in the dark with Rose Weasley.

" Okay " she said " climb up , it shouldn't be too dirty. "

Once they reached the top of the swing ladder they realized that that last statement was completely wrong.

" Or maybe it is?" Rose said looking around at the empty soda bottles and chip bags.

" Weren't you lot supposed to clean this last week?" she asked Jordan .

" We did_ a bit." they both smiled and kicked away the trash to clear a spot for him to sleep.

" Okay" Rose said pulling out the knapsack " I got you two blankets, a pillow and a lantern , oh and those two way mirrors Uncle harry gave me and Lily , cause it gets a little spooky out here. "

Jordan stared at her , it was amazing how quickly she jumped at the chance top help a friend .

" I would have grabbed you a water or something_" she said trying to smooth out one of the blankets " but I didn't want to go downstairs and risk waking everyone_"

She stopped midsentence and looked up as Jordan grabbed her hand, it sent goose bumps all up her back, and she was now totally aware of the fact that she was alone In a tree house at night with Jordan Wood.

" Thank you" he said not taking his eyes off hers " For everything, not a lot of people would be willing to help me out at three o clock in the morning."

Rose stared back at him thankful that it was too dark for him to see how much she was blushing.

" Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

He let go of her and rubbed his temples.

" There's not really anything to talk about. " he said

" Why did you leave ?"

" Because_ because I'm sick of hearing them fight and not being able to do anything about it , I'm sick of being ignored unless their using me to get back at each other , its ridiculous , if you cant stand each other than leave , trust me them pretending to stay together is not at all giving me the dream childhood , if anything it'll be the driving force to the insane asylum or therapy."

" So you just left?"

" Yup."

" Do they know_"

" Nope , and quite frankly I don't give a flying fuck."

"Jordan!"

" What? Its true. "

" That may be so , but what if they're worried about you?"

" Oh please Rose , they may be idiots but they have common sense, they know I'm here. Where the hell else am I going to go?"

It was silent for a few minutes , Jordan had his " _stop talking about it before things get ugly_" face on ,so Rose decided to change the subject.

" Why me ?" she asked suddenly , without really thinking it through.

" What?"

" Why did you wake me and not James or Fred"

He looked at her " Oh_ um _ I guess it's because _ I trust you ."

" You don't trust Jay or Fred?"

" No I do it's just, you_ your more _ you know mature _ so I guess I just feel like you understand."

He wasn't looking at her anymore , he was to embarrassed .This was not the time to be having this conversation.

Rose was smiling at him though, once he noticed this he felt better.

" Besides James cant walk three feet without making a loud distracting noise from his mouth or otherwise , do you really think he'd have been able to sneak out without getting caught?"

" This is true." Rose said with a smirk, Jordan however looked serious again.

" I'm sorry about this Rose_"

" No , don't be , I'm here Jordan , I always will be."

Again there was an awkward silence ,but at this point both teenagers were smiling like idiots, until suddenly Jordan's eyes got big.

" Damn it!" he said.

" What!"

" The knight bus!"

" What?"

" I could have taken the god damned knight bus , instead of walking six hours till my feet were numb!"

Rose was trying really hard not to laugh at him as he rambled on about the knight bus and how stupid he was.

Suddenly she couldn't resist herself anymore she leaned over and threw her arms around him.

At first he was shocked , then he hugged her back.

He was hugging Rose Weasley at three o'clock in the morning in the dark tree house in the orchard completely alone.

James and the rest of that lot would have killed him.

Finally about ten minutes later , _or so it had seemed_ , they broke apart.

" So " Rose said smiling uncontrollably " What now?"

" Well , now it's going on four o'clock, Harry will be getting up to go to work in about an hour and a half , and I imagine your dad not to long after that , so you need to get your ass back in bed before you get in trouble!"

" I know , I know" she stood up to leave " but what about tomorrow should I _"

"No! ,no Rose don't tell anybody , not even James."

"What? Why?"

" Because _ because I promised Harry that I would stick out at least a month of the summer with my family ,and that promise has quite obviously been broken"

" Yes but_"

" Rose please , I don't want everyone to think I'm like , some little pansy who runs away from home because he doesn't get his way."

" But your not_"

" Please?"

" But what are you going to do tomorrow?"

" I don't know, go to the leaky cauldron and get a room, I'll stay there as long as I can, then when I run out of money I'll formally ask Harry if I can stay with them "

" Jordan you don't have to_"

" Yes I do , just promise me you wont tell anyone"

" but_"

" Rose do you promise?"

She looked at him, he was so sad and hurt and all she wanted to do was give him another hug , but that was impractical so instead she just gave him what he wanted .

" Do you promise?" he repeated.

She sighed " I swear."

He smiled at her , Rose was always there for him, and he knew that .That's why he can never go five minutes without thinking about her , or at least that's one of the reasons.

" You'd better get back" he said.

She nodded and stared climbing down the ladder

" Don't forget I have the mirror if you get scared "

He smiled and rolled his eyes as she disappeared from sight .

The whole way back to the burrow all Rose could do was argue with herself , should she tell someone?

On one hand she understood why he didn't want anyone to know ,and she definitely didn't want him to be mad at her for telling , but what could happen to him if he went gallivanting off around London by himself? And what about his Mum and dad ? Surely they were worried . That's when she came to her conclusion , someone had to know, but who?

" Aunt Ginny" she said as she climbed the rope back into her room.

Lily was still asleep and as she opened her bedroom door and walked through the halls she heard various other families members snoring peacefully.

Finally she reached the door at the end of the small corridor and slowly opened the door. She peaked in and saw both her Aunt and Uncle sleeping soundly. This was tough , she **could not** wake Harry up, that would blow the whole operation .

So she crept up until she was right in Ginny's face and whispered.

" Aunt Ginny?"

Ginny jumped and opened her eyes to see her niece staring at her .

" Rosie " she said wiping the sleep out of her eyes " is everything alright?"

" Yeah _ well no _ not exactly _ I need to talk to you"

" Cant this wait ?"

" No."

Reluctantly Ginny moved to get out of bed , but Rose grabbed her arm

" Don't wake Harry up" she said , Ginny looked at her suspiciously but followed Rose from the room careful not to wake her sleeping husband.

The two walked quietly down to the kitchen and sat at the table.

" Rose what is so important that we need to talk at four in the morning?"

" Well _ it's just _ we're sort of _ housing a fugitive. "

" WHAT?!"

" Okay no not really a fugitive ......more like a run away"

Suddenly Ginny understood.

" Where is he? " she asked .

" In the tree house."

" I cant believe this , Harry and I just had this conversation with him last week_"

" Which is why you cant tell Harry"

" What? Rose of course I have to tell Harry."

" No! Aunt Ginny he specifically told me not to tell Harry , he thinks he's disappointed him, since he ran away again , but Aunt Ginny I don't think he can help it . It's not like he's a little pansy who runs away whenever he doesn't get his way."

Ginny stared at Rose with amazement " Rosie , no one said he was , but if he's staying here Harry will have to know. He wont be angry just_"

" That's the thing though , Wood says he's leaving tomorrow ."

" To go where?"

" I don't know , he mentioned the Leaky Cauldron , but I don't fancy having him walk around London by himself. "

Again Ginny was shocked by Rose's maturity and concern. " No , nor do I "

" Then what do we do?"

" Well first im going to write Stacey just so she knows he's safe, then _"

" We cant let him leave. "

" Okay so tomorrow morning we'll send James down there and he can pretend to find Jordan , he can just act like Jordan came in the morning and tonight never happened. " she looked at Rose " think he could handle that?"

" Well actually , he doesn't know"

" What?"

" I'm the only one who knows , and ...well ...you."

" So he showed up_"

" Throwing rocks at my windows , so I lead him to the tree house gave him a few blankets and helped him settle in."

" Well _ I guess he chose the right person to come to then."

" Yeah_ well your not going to sell him out to Harry right?"

" No , we'll figure something out tomorrow , don't worry."

" And you'll write his Mum?"

" I'll do it right now."

" Thanks Aunt Ginny !"

" Thank you Rose , for taking care of him, Merlin knows he needs it."

" Yeah he does. Do you know he walked here!"

" WHAT!"

" Yes I know , he's fine though."

" Thankfully_ why don't you go to sleep sweetheart? "

" Are you_"

" Go on Rose , I'm going to write Stacey then Im going back to bed as well."

Rose nodded and headed for the stairs " Just one more thing, don't let him find out that I told you please , cause then he'll get all mad at me and never speak to me again_"

" I wont Rose _ goodnight."

Ginny watched Rose disappear up the stairs .

It's amazing that she had never realized before what she realized now . Jordan and Rose seemed to have a soft spot for each other . In fact looking back on it now , she was sure they did. She smiled to herself as she pulled some parchment out to write Stacey .Thinking about when her and Harry had first started dating all the silly little things they did for each other . It was one of her favorite times in their relationship , and hopefully it would work out that way for Rose and Jordan, unless James got involved that is , he would probably screw everything around just like her brothers had done to her.

She rolled her eyes at the memory and sealed the letter, called down James' owl Prongs and tied It to his leg . Once she saw him fly off into the darkness she headed for her own room. '

When she reached the landing however she decided to take a detour , quietly as she could she tiptoed to Rose's bedroom door and looked through the crack.

She saw Rose laying on her bed holding one of those two-way mirrors , she could hear Jordan whispering through the other end.

" Well your not out here are you?" he said

" Still it's quite amusing that Mr. king of Quidditch is afraid of the dark."

" I'm not afraid of the dark!"

" Then why did you call on my mirror your highness? "

" Did you ever think that maybe I just wanted to talk to you?"

Rose was silent " Maybe so , but I still think that you're a little afraid. "

" Okay you know what , so what if I am! "

" I never said there was anything wrong with it, I just said it was shocking was all."

" Shocking that I'm a sissy?"

" Jordan your not a sissy and anyone who ever questions your bravery is a moron."

Ginny giggled to herself as she heard second awkward silence ensue, that Is until Jordan broke it with a squeal of frustration .

" Can I ask you something_ how many goddamn owls can live in one orchard huh? It's every five minutes one of them starts making those creepy ass noises they make , and then they all join in!"

Ginny heard Rose laugh , and silently crept away from the door.

" Ah, to be young and in love" she said to herself as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Let me just say I am so sorry **

**okay im not trying to make excuses ...... I've been REALLY bad with updates . but i promise you all I'm working as hard as i can .**

**The sequeal i have spoken about is still in progress .... i have awesome ideas , but i want to get alot written out before i post it .**

**It's coming people .**

**So i hoped you liked this one .... i thought it was cute .**

**reviews would be nice **

**even if you all kinda hate me**


	10. Maybe She's The Sun

**Alas i am not dead !!!**

**theres an author's note on my profile guys ..... with all the excuses and such.....**

**This one is actually based off of true events ..... just with my idiot family , intead of Rose's .**

**hope u all lk it **

**and again , if anyone has any suggestions for one of theses one shots , id be more than happy to hear them **

**THANX!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hot.

_Really_ hot .

And no one really wanted to be there .

Fortunately for James Potter his family loved him enough to brave the heat on his behalf. After all you only have one birthday a year. This, however was James' second birthday party for this year. The day before he had a _friend_ birthday party at the burrow, today was the _family_ birthday party, which didn't really make all that much sense because it was basically the same people.

"You know "Rose said angrily "I could be doing a multitude of different things right now. All of which would be extremely more productive and wouldn't involve me being baked alive! "

"Rose you need to support your cousin "Hermione said fanning herself with a paper plate.

"Support what? He's not even here! "

"He'll be here any minute, your Uncle made him clean up the yard he decided to trash ......"

"Well I could have told you that was going to happen" Victiore said "You put a bunch of boys in a confined area and all hell breaks loose. "

"Victiore don't curse "her mother said.

"Alright Ginny, I'm sorry but I do not love James this much! Ten more minutes and I'm booking! "George announced as he walked out of the house.

"George!" Angelina exclaimed following him.

"What? At least I warned her instead of making some lame excuse about my apartment flooding or something "

Just then Charlie came out of the house holding his cell phone "Hey sorry Gin, but I just got a call from my land lady, my apartment just flooded so....."

"Oh for the love of god they'll be here any second! "Ginny said slamming a platter of sandwiches onto the table.

" Alas We hath arrived!" came a voice from the kitchen , this voice belonged to Teddy Lupin who promptly skipped out to the porch " Why do we all look so down ? This is supposed to be a party!"

"Never again "Harry said following Teddy out the door with Ron at his heels "That party was a bad idea Gin . Never again!"

"Why?"

"Because they completely trashed the yard! We fixed it but not before Mum saw it."Ron said.

"What did they do?" Lily asked, as the sounds of obnoxious boys came from the kitchen.

" Well apparently they don't know the function of a trash can!"

" And _somehow_ one of the chickens was mysteriously de-feathered , but no one knows why."

" Oh and wait till you see the best part !" Ron said sitting down at the table and grabbing a sandwich.

" What?' Ginny asked bracing herself .

" James ,Jordan come here! " Harry yelled into the house , smiling a sick kind of smile .

Everyone looked up and saw them hobbling through the door , red from head to toe , and barely able to move because of the intense sun burn .

" Apparently they don't know how to use sunscreen either!" Harry said .

" Oh James!" Ginny said walking over to examine her son.

" Mum I'm fine! " James said " It just stings a bit. "

" Ugh yeah !" Victiore said " Merlin, you two look like giant lobsters ! "

" Oh ha, ha very original! " Jordan said " Why does everybody find this so amusing huh? It is rather painful!"

" Well in all honesty Jordan you two look ridiculous. " Teddy said .

" Didn't anyone else get burned ?" Rose asked.

" Nope " Teddy said " Know why? Because these two fell asleep ."

" They fell asleep?" Hermione asked .

" Yup right in the middle of the orchard "

" How the hell can you fall asleep.."

" Can you lot stop talking about us as if we aren't standing right here?" James yelled .

"I'd expect this sort of thing from James, but not from you" Rose said to Jordan , smiling sympathetically.

" Yeah well ,stupidity tends spread after a while. " he replied .

" HEY!" James yelled , turning his neck too fast and crying out in pain.

" Can you even lift your arms over your head ?" Angelina asked.

" No. Look at my back, I think I'm starting to get blisters !" Jordan said pulling off his shirt to reveal more red skin . His back looked the worst, it actually did look like it was blistering .

" It's no one's fault but your own " Ginny said " I'll go see if we have any aloe. "

" I'll go Aunt Ginny " Victiore said " Come one Rose , that way we can finish talking about _you know who_"

Rose jumped out of her seat and followed her cousin into the house .

" Is she talking about Voldemort?" Ron asked .

" No , she's talking about her boyfriend. " Teddy said .

" She has a boyfriend ?"

"Not really." Jordan said " It's not like they even talk to each other . "

" Yeah it's weird . I mean Wood's more of a boyfriend to her than he is! " James added.

Thank god he was so sunburn or else everyone would have seen how bad Jordan was blushing.

" Yeah well either way I think we need to have a talk. " Ron said rushing into the house .

" Ron!" Hermione called after him " Ronald !" he ignored her so she followed him , slamming the screen door shut as she did .

" Good job guys " George said , rolling his eyes at his little brother's anger .

" It doesn't matter , I think she was breaking up with the little freak anyway " Jordan said reaching over to grab his shirt.

" Still that's kinda........ Wait ,what is that!? " Teddy asked , grabbing Jordan's shirt away from him .

" What?" Jordan asked looking very nervous .

" What's on your shoulder ?"

" Nothing !"

" Don't lie!" James said smiling brightly " Show them !"

" No !"

"Then I'll just tell them ...... along with certain other people in the house....."

" NO ! I'll show them ."

He took his hand off his shoulder and turned around.

There was one spot that hadn't been burned , it stuck out like a sore thumb against the red of his back . A pretty decent sized white spot , in the shape of an R.

" An R?" Angelina asked .

" Fred did it !" James said in between laughter " While he was sleeping he put a plastic R magnet on his back! "

" But why?" Harry asked .

" James they saw it , what do you say we go fly! " Jordan said , pulling on his shirt and panicking slightly .

" Hold on what's R ,mean ?" Teddy asked .

" Rose " James said as Jordan stared at the ground .

" why Rose ?" Angelina asked.

" Because _" James said laughing so hard he could hardly breath " Because _"

" Because Rose totally owns his ass!" George said staring at Jordan as if he had just made a grand discovery .

" Alright I'm leaving !" Jordan said .

" No but really Wood , that's a fair point. What's up with that?"Teddy asked .

" What's up with what?"

" Rosie has you completely whipped ." George said.

" No she doesn't !"

" Yes she does."

" She _so_ does."

"What _ no she's just _ no!"

" Relax Wood" George said " We're just messing with you , it's not like you actually fancy her. "

Jordan felt his stomach drop " No , no I could never , she's _ you know like a sister."

" A sister that has you totally whipped !" Teddy said .

" What are you talking about !" Jordan yelled turning to Teddy " Victiore's got you _way_ more whipped then Rose supposedly has me!"

" Well that's not being whipped it's........completely different."

" No actually it's not . Now ,I am sick of talking about it ! Yeah ,I was branded . No ,I am not whipped! End of story! Let's play quidditch! "

James shrugged and followed him into the yard .

" Yeah but guys I'm not whipped right?..........Right! " Teddy yelled after them, jumping up to follow as well.

" So" Harry said "Who's hooking up first Teddy and Vic or Rose and Wood ?"

" Who'll have the bigger heart attack? " George asked " Bill or Ron? "

" Oh stop it you two , let the kids be. " Ginny said " And Ron would definitely have the bigger heart attack."

" I don't think he needs to worry about it " Harry said " Jordan doesn't seem like he'll be the relationship kind of person , he'll probably take after his dad."

Ginny raised her eyebrows as Rose came storming out of the house .

" There's always an exception to every stereotype." she said as she watched her niece head right in the direction of the young man in question " And I'm pretty sure he's found his. "


	11. Dig it

**this story and the last .....and probably the next few all take place when Jordan is 14 and Rose is 13**

**and yes this was inspired by the song Dig It from holes............................long story....................but i thought it turned out cute.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Man I'm tired! " Hugo whined setting his shovel down and sitting in the dirt .

" You'd better not stop! " Al said " Mum Weasley sees you , you're a dead man!"

" Damn your slow Hugh!" Fred said walking over and examining the three foot hole he had dug .

" What!" Hugo yelled jumping to his feet.

" I said your slow .It's been almost four hours and you've only dug a bout three feet !"

" SO , its like four hundred degrees out here! "

" Melodramatic much?" James yelled from his hole ,which was much deeper .

" Shut up James ! It's your fault we're out here! "

" No! It's Wood's! "

" WHAT!!!" Jordan yelled " IT WAS YOUR IDEA !!"

" He's right James you were the one who planned the firework show ..........."

" Okay fine ! It was my fault we did it ,_but_ it was HIS fault we got caught! "

" Oh please James! You were letting off underwater fireworks in Rose's pool! Did you think no one would see? "

" Uh well unfortunately, thanks to YOU ,we didn't even get to see! "

" I don't think it was cause of him mate. " Fred said after returning to his hole .

" Yeah I didn't expect the chlorine to effect them like that ." James mumbled " But still!"

" But still nothing! It was a stupid idea just admit it !" Jordan yelled.

" No , it was an awesome idea and you ruined it !"

" Whatever James."

" Why is it that you can lie to my Mother , your Mother , my Dad, Uncles , Aunts , Grandma , Grandpa , the Hogwarts staff , camp Grayson staff , the Minister of magic , and most strangers , but you cant lie to a thirteen year old girl?!! I mean lets be honest Rose isn't exactly intimidating!"

Jordan was silent ,instead of formulating a comeback he just flung some of his dirt into James' hole .

" Oh real mature! " he said flinging some back .

Eventually everyone got involved and dirt was flying everywhere , until Albus grew sick of it .

"OI " he yelled " FOUR YEAR OLDS QUIT FLINGING DIRT !"

Everyone stopped to stare at him .

" Your just refilling the holes , you keep doing it and we'll never finish. "

The boys all sighed in agreement and went back to digging .

" I'd like to know how we ended up doing this in the first place. " Fred asked .

" Rose. " Hugo and Al said together .

" What?"

" She read this book called Holes , old muggle novel or something , anyway the boys in the book got sent to a camp for breaking the law and had to dig holes all day as a punishment " Al explained.

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME !!" James yelled " WE'VE BEEN OUT IN THE HEAT ALL DAY COVERED IN MUD BECAUSE SHE READ SOME BLOODY BOOK AND ......"

" Suggested the punishment to Mum and Mum Weasley? Yeah." Hugo finished .

" Oh she is SO getting pranked for this! " Fred said " Contract of truce my ass!"

" And Wood can have nothing to do with it , because he'll end up giving it away..... "

" Oh for the love of Merlin James would you just LET IT GO !!!"

" OI YOU LOT!! "

They looked up and saw Teddy Lupin walking towards them " Mum Weasley wants you in , said it's time to get cleaned up for dinner and I cant imagine that any of you gits smell too good "

" Sod off Teddy " Fred said climbing out of his hole .

" yeah you didn't spend the last four FLIPPING hours digging a bunch of holes now did you?" Jordan asked throwing his shovel down.

" Well I also didn't plan an underwater firework show in Ron Weasley's pool so_"

" OKAY I GET IT, IT WAS STUPID ! NOW CAN WE PLEASE JUST GO ? IM BLOODY STARVING!" James yelled .

Teddy nodded and watched the boys walk away , he waited until they were out of earshot and filled the holes with his wand .

" Holes was such a good book! " he mumbled following off after them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**kso it was short , and only had a little bit of Rose and Jordan......**

**but I still liked it !**

**Anyway in case you were wondering what Camp grayson was , its the quidditch camp where james and jordan met ....... i cant remeber if i've mentioned it before.**


	12. This Is How We Do

" I rock!" Rose yelled across the kitchen to her cousin Lily.

" And why exactly is that?" Lily asked sweetly .

" Because I just made that best ice cream sundae ever!"

Lily walked over to observe said sundae, " Wow" she said " Your gonna let me have some of that right?"

" Absolutely not!"

" Why?"

" Because I've had a rough day! "

" Oh yeah _poor you_ .You made Al break up with _your_ boyfriend whom you haven't talked to in two months. Cry me a river"

Rose smiled and opened the screen door to the porch " It wasn't as easy as it sounds."

" Yeah for Al!" Lily said following her .

" No Lily!"

" Fine. You should probably have your phone on you though right? You know in case he tries to text you."

" Yeah your right , but_ you_ will come with me. Just to be safe."

Lily rolled her eyes and followed her into the house.

" So can I at least ask you a question then?"

" What?"

" Why would you waste your time going out with someone you don't even like ?"

Rose turned to face her as they approached her room.

" It's not that I didn't like him, we just decided to be friends "

" _We_ , as in you , Al , and Victiore ?"

" Lily I really don't want to talk about this. "

" Why? You talk about it to everyone else! "

"But it's _ complicated !"

" Why? You didn't like the guy like that_"

" Yes but_"

" Oh , was it one of those things where you just wanted a boyfriend so you pretended_"

" LILY!"

" What?"

" I_ I _ that is not why I went out with him !"

" Really , then why did you?"

" Because I liked him."

Lily looked at her for a second , then shrugged " Oh , I always thought you liked someone else."

The she turned around and walked out the bedroom door , Rose following behind .

" What?"

" I always thought that you fancied someone else. " she repeated.

Rose hesitated for a minute , questioning whether or not she really wanted to know " Who?"

" Well, first I thought it was Scorpius Malfoy "

" WHAT!" Rose said , careful to keep her voice down as the walked through the living room so Al and Hugo didn't hear . She felt the blush creep to her cheeks , yes she had liked Scorpius at one time , but that was a _long_ time ago for a very breif amount of time .

" Then you spiked his juice with love potion and he started singing to McGonagall , soooo I decided against that , I thought about Teddy for a while _"

Again Rose blushed , Lily was good , but she hadn't liked Ted since she was 8, and that hadn't lasted very long either.

" But he's too brotherly. So I thought to myself ....Who's cute , athletic , smart , popular , sweet , and just brotherly enough to always be around ....just your type? "

Lily opened the kitchen door and Rose had a strange feeling in her gut, like Lily was about to hit the nail right on the head .

" And you decided on?"

" Jordan" Lily said simply

Yup right on the head .

" Wood ?" Rose asked , trying to keep her composure " You think I fancy Wood?"

" That was my conclusion ,yea."

Rose felt outraged , she hadn't started liking Jordan until just recently , at least that's when she realized she liked him . How the hell had Lily her 11 year old cousin noticed?

" Lily _ Lily I do not like Wood ! I mean it's Wood , he's an okay friend but he's just to much of a git to ever date."

Lily looked at her skeptically.

" I mean I liked Tyler ( the ex) WAY more than I could ever like Wood."

_Lie_

" He's just you know_ he's a prat and all he cares about is quidditch , he's definitely not my type."

_Bigger lie_

" And plus a relationship to him is snogging twenty four seven , and I mean I could never snog him ! It'd be like snogging James ( _shudder of grossness_) , WAY to awkward and uncomfortable. "

_Biggest lie._

Lily was still looking at her with her eyebrows raised . Rose thought she had done pretty good for herself, she just hoped that her series of panicked and vicious lies were enough to convince Lily .

" What ever you say Rose , whatever you say."

She smiled and walked towards the back door headed for her sundae , her fabulous sundae that she had spent twenty minutes making that _

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed as she looked onto the table and saw an empty bowl ...................and two _evil_ boys .

She suddenly became very angry , she forgot that one boy was her older cousin who she was supposed to love by law, and the other was her " _best mate whom she could never date , no matter how hot and seemingly perfect he is_ ". She was blinded by anger , her sundae , her beautiful sundae was gone , and someone was going to pay .

" WHAT THE RUDDY HELL HAPPENED TO MY SUNDAE?"

"uh_ uh _uh" they stuttered.

" WHICH ON OF YOU SODDING MORONS ATE MY SUNDAE?"

"Uh_ we didn't eat it! " Jordan said " It... uh melted."

"IT MELTED?" Rose yelled " IT'S NOT EVEN HOT , THERE'S A FRIGGEN BREEZE!"

" Yes but it's a warm breeze like ......you know." James said .

" Alright well one of you ate it , and I'm thinking that it's the one with CHOCOLATE SAUCE ON HIS FACE !"

She turned to glare at Jordan , who hastily wiped his face with the back of his hand .

" Oh come on!" he said " That could _ that could be from like a chocolate bar or something!"

She raised her eyebrows at him .

" What ? We weren't even up here we were down in the yard flying and_"

" Well someone is getting blamed here , because that too good of a sundae to go unpunished ! Now lets see who should it be ? Inie meanie mynie _ YOU" she yelled pointing to Jordan.

" No , not me !"

" Yes you !"

" No! "

" Yes!"

" No! "

" Yes!"

" No!"

"YES!!!"

" Is this one of those things where you guys stand and scream at each other for like an hour over something ridiculous , then later try to pretend like it never happened?" James asked .

Jordan and Rose ignored him and kept arguing .

" I have had a rough day , I am not in the mood for this Wood!"

" You've had a rough day? I've been running drills since_"

" I broke up with my boyfriend!!!"

" Uh , _ALBUS_ broke up with your boyfriend. " Lily said .

" Shut up Lily!"

" You broke up with your boyfriend ?" Jordan asked " And why should I feel bad for you? "

Rose glared at him .

" What? It's not like you ever talked to the kid! "

" That is true."

" Shut up James! "

" I talked to him plenty! " Rose said " Just because I didn't snog him twenty four seven like your wonderful girlfriends_"

" No ,but at least I talked to my girlfriends ."

" Only when you absolutely had to!"

" Better than never! "

" WE did talk okay , we just didn't do it in front of you lot because _"

" Because?_"

" Because he was, well ..... kinda .....intimidated by you."

Jordan looked at James and then burst into a laughing fit .

" It's not funny " Rose said " I cant have a relationship because you lot have to be all scary and........"

" Rose , if this kid was afraid of us then he's not your type." Jordan said.

" And how the hell would you know what my type is?"

" I know that it's not someone whose that much of a _"

" No ! That's not fair , you guys threaten everyone , there's a bunch of kids that are afraid of you! "

" Yeah ,but if he actually liked you that much then he would've made the effort to talk to you. "

" So now your saying that he never liked me?"

" no , I'm saying that he's not your type , so it wouldn't have worked out "

" So I guess I'm just not the dating type at all , cause you lot always seem to have that opinion "

" No , you just always pick worthless idiots . "

" I what!"

" Is this gonna end soon or should we go get popcorn?" James asked

" Oh it's over , I have no interest in arguing with him anymore!" Rose said " Come on Lily!"

She grabbed Lily's hand and drug her into the house .

She intended to never speak to him again , and she told Lily this many times, even made a poster of the " _I hate Jordan Wood_ " club to hang on her wall , at least until there was a knock at her door .

She opened it and saw a sundae sitting on the floor , and leaning against the wall was public enemy number one himself .

" What?" she asked

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry. " he said .

" For what ?"

" For your sundae."

She looked at him , picked up the new sundae , and smiled fallaciously " That's it ?"

" Uh_ yeah? "

She continued smiling as she slowly raised the sundae and planted it firmly onto his head .

He sighed and closed his eyes as the ice cream ran down his face " No?" he said.

" No !" Rose yelled trying to slam the door to her room , he put his arm in the way .

" Rose I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings okay , all I said was that he wasn't right for you ."

" Apparently not !"

" Look , the right guy is out there okay , probably just as confused as you are."

" Who said I was confused ?"

He stared at her " I'm sorry " , even with the ice cream coating he looked serious ,so she sighed.

" So am I. "

" Alright then , I should probably ....... you know clean up. "

" Yeah."

He turned to walk away but she called him back " Jordan!"

" Yeah?"

" I_ I'm not confused, I know what I'm looking for."

He looked at her , that serious look that gave her butterflies .

" Yeah , so do I."

They stood there for a few seconds , just staring at each other . He went to take a step further , but they looked up as they heard someone coming down the hall . It was James, headed to the bathroom , he took one look at Jordan and laughed.

" I told you" he said .

Jordan rolled his eyes " Look , I'll uh_ I'll see you later okay?"

" Okay" she said , she watched him walk down the hallway before closing her door, then she walked over to the _I hate Jordan Wood_ poster and stared at it .

" So" Lily said , coming up behind her " Are you gonna change hate to love or should I?"

Rose rolled her eyes and walked away .

She did _not_ love Jordan Wood , she couldn't .

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eh not sure about this one ..................**

**i am working diligently on that sequel which will be from Lily's p.o.v by the way. There is still gonna be PLENTY of Rose and Jordan , so dont worry . I promise i am working to get that out ASAP. ( if you haev any questions feel free to ask , I'll tell you what i can)**

**I am also working on this discription of Jordan , I have an idea to describe him kinda the way i see him , but thats not whats important . It's what YOU guys imagine him looking like . Soo i'll try to help you out with that best i can , becasue i love that you guys took the time to reveiw like the awesome people you are , but just dont feel like how i describe him is how you HAVE to picture him.**

**thats kinda dictorial and i dont roll like that....**

**lol**

**SOOO**

**thanks again guys!!!!**


	13. Describing Him

**Wellll guys , i really hope this helps . I really enjoyed writting it though .**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rose walked into her kitchen to see a letter waiting on the table with her name on it .

" Mom!" she yelled into the living room .

" It's from Leahah dear! " Hermione said .

Rose sighed and grabbed the letter , running up the stairs towards her bedroom for some privacy.

Her house had been invaded by the Potter clan ,because James and Fred had been using the basement to try out some new prank idea , and a ministry analyst was checking to make sure that the explosion wouldn't have any harmful effects on the family.

She had decided to take a walk after an interesting conversation with Lily about the break up phone call she had overheard between Jordan and his little flavor of the week .

Lily had been hinting heavily that the " _someone else_" that the shrieking girl had been so adamant about mentioning every three seconds ago was probably her, O_h yeah_ Jordan Wood dumped his girlfriend because he has hidden feelings for Rose Weasley. Somehow Lily seems to be loosing her touch.

Lily, Leahah, and Victiore knew how she felt about Jordan . So Rose expected them to say things like that to her , to make her feel better about how it was impossible . But even though she tried , she couldn't help but get her hopes up , at least until the next girl came along and stole his undivided attention.

Luckily Lily hadn't heard her come in , and the boys were yelling in Hugo's room to loud to hear much of anything, so that gave her a bit of time to read Leahah's letter.

She threw herself onto her bed and opened it immediately . Inside there was a folded up piece of paper and what looked like a magazine article .

_Hey Rose_ , the letter said

_I saw this in one of my step mum's magazines , thought you'd get a kick out of it . It talks about the psychological process of choosing " The One ". HAHAH let me know how that goes . You better write back ! _

_Love Leahah._

Rose rolled her eyes and unfolded the article .

**"Choosing ' The One'"**

_We women are always desperately searching for " the one ". We make it clear that there is indeed only one man out there for us and yet we think that everyman we date is him. It's time we stop for a minute and really think. The best way to really sort out your opinions of a guy is to describe him. Sit down and write out a list of all the things that make him , him. After your done with the list go back and highlight all of the positive things . If after that you are left with a paper that is only half filled with the stuff you love , then it is possible that you've found the one. There's a difference between love and infatuation. Acknowledging and dealing with your man's imperfections is one step towards being able to make that distinction in your relationship."_

Rose raised her eyebrows at the paper in from of her.

What the hell was Leahah trying to prove?

She was tempted to throw it away and just lie to Leahah and tell her that it helped, but naturally her _Hermione Granger inherited_ curiosity got the best of her .

She grabbed a piece of paper and took a breath.

**_Describing Jordan Wood_** she wrote .

1. He's the only person in the world that could make the murky green color of his eyes sparkle , it would look normal on anyone else.

2. Teddy says his haircut is conformist . He says it looks like he's about to join the army or something . Jordan just laughs and says that long hair would create wind resistance on a broom.

3. He's got guy eyebrows . They're not too bushy or gross, but they don't look like they've been plucked . Like James' do sometimes .

4. You can tell what kind of mood he's in by the lines on his face . If he's worried , or scared or concerned , he gets a crease right between his eyes . When he laughs the corners of his eyes crinkle , when he's got that ridiculous smirk the left side of his mouth twitches up , so do the lines around his eye. And when he's happy there aren't any lines , just his smile.

5. People call him intimidating . Kinda because he's handsome , but also because he always looks confident . He's always got that _bad ass_ face , he does something that makes his jaw look more distinguished . It's like he looks cocky and incredibly down to Earth . Which is pretty much what he is , a kid who would probably have a lot of money and a great life , **IF** he could stand his parents .

6. His ears are lopsided.

7. He has issues dressing himself . He tends to walk around shirtless , which works for him of course , but then he wears sweatpants that are literally falling off of him . he kinda looks like a hobo sometimes . And he always tries to get away with wearing these man flip flops . And I swear to Merlin he has a pair of plaid boxers for every color of the rainbow . Not that I look , they're pretty much out there for everyone to see .

8. He hates hats . Says they make his ears look even more lopsided .

9. He's got a bunch of freckles on his shoulders and arms from getting sun burned summer and summer after summer.

10. He is absolutely not photogenic . the smiles he makes in those team pictures of his are totally fake compared to his real smile , plus they make him look like he's had Botox.

11. Girls throw themselves at him because of the way he looks , because of his body . When Lily told him that he said they were stupid because what if one day he had a beer belly and a receding hair line?

12. he's not the kind that tries to be funny . He goofs off with Fred ,and James , and Grizz and such but I can tell that sometimes he's really not that into it .

13. He's got a scar over his right eyebrow from when he was a baby and hit his head on the stairs the first time he tried to go up them . His Mum loves telling that story , though you can hardly see it now .

14. He has a very bad temper , when he's angry he does things without thinking and a lot of the time he has trouble apologizing for them after the fact ,especially when he thinks he was right.

15. He's one of those people that could probably be the best at anything if they put their mind to it , especially sports wise . But of course he only focuses on quidditch.

16. He's really good at listening to problems , even though he never talks about his own.

17. Lack of sleep doesn't make him cranky , it makes him act uncharacteristically goofy . Lack of food on the other hand will turn him into an asshole.

18. He doesn't like celebrating birthdays , sometimes I think he thinks if he doesn't mention his own , we'll forget about it ( August 12 case you were wondering) . He celebrates everyone else's but a little reluctantly . He says he doesn't see the point in them , since its just the passing of another year and its not like the day is uniquely yours . He can be a little narrow minded sometimes .

19. When you're upset he usually doesn't do things that make you feel like he pities you. He'll listen , offer some advice ,and maybe give you a hug , but he doesn't tell you a bunch of bullshit stories that just get your hopes up for nothing time after time.

20. He eats ketchup on his eggs . Sometimes I think he does it just to gross me out because he'll purposely sit next to me and make disgusting obnoxious noises with the stupid bottle. AND he always asks me if I want some , and I always say no . This has been going on for nearly three years.

21. He thinks talking on the phone is awkward . Though he'll talk on the phone for nearly 4 hours, I could here Aunt Ginny screaming at him about gossiping like a teenage girl before he hung up last time.

22. He only does enough to get by in class , because even though he never does his homework and doesn't study , his exams are usually pretty good and sometimes he even helps me with stuff and then promptly brags about helping the " witch of the year" until I have to throw a pencil at him .

23. He's got this ridiculous accent. its British , but you can definitely tell he's got roots in Scotland .Its even more funny because sometimes he uses American slang ( his cousins live over there) . I guess you could call it cute , it's definitely impossible to imitate.

24. He always seems to remember the littlest things about conversations I don't even really remember having , and yet he cant remember what he wore the day before.

25.

She stared at the paper as she came to the bottom .

" Why am I doing this?" She said to herself , throwing down her pen and shaking her head .

" Why are you doing what?"

She jumped as the very accent she had just written about filled the room .

" Wood what are you doing in my room!" she yelled grabbing frantically at the paper and article and stuffing it into her desk drawer .

" Looking for socks. " he said walking over to her dresser and reaching for the top drawer.

" Freeze! " Rose said , jumping up from her chair .

He froze with his hand halfway to the handle " What?"

" Think about what your doing." Rose said , walking towards him.

" I am going to borrow a pair of your socks , because my feet are cold, Hugo's feet are to small ,and James contaminated all mine."

" Okay so 1) you're about to reach into a teenage girl's underwear drawer " she raised her eyebrows at him . Suddenly his eyes got wide and he took a step back .

" Sorry Rosie , didn't think."

" And 2)" she continued rushing over to the drawer "all of my socks are bright and fluffy and ...."

" Your telling me you don't own ONE pair of white socks?"

" Yup."

He stared at her " That is not true you were wearing white socks last week when you kicked dirt in James' face at the burrow ."

Rose laughed silently at the memory .

" Come on Rose !"

" But you'll get them dirty !"

" Are you calling me dirty !!"

" Well not dirty , but .... I mean you ARE a guy ."

" What's that's supposed to mean??"

"Traditionally you guys don't really smell like Roses ."

" Oh HA ,HA ! I do not stink ,here..." he said walking over to her " Smell me ."

She blushed and shook her head " I'm not going to smell you Jordan ."

" Smell me Rose " he said pushing his arm in her face .

" I will NOT smell you !"

" Do it!"

" NO!"

" FINE" he yelled grabbing a bottle off her dresser " here , now I don't smell bad at all. " he said spraying the stuff all over himself and his feet.

" Uh Wood" Rose said, as he slammed the bottle down and smiling triumphantly " That wasn't perfume. "

His smile fell " What?"

" That was hairspray ."

" Oh Merlin!!" he yelled , looking at himself as if he would turn colors .

" Relax , it just means that your going to be sticky ."

" Well why didn't you stop me ? A simple ' Hey Jordan that's not what you think it is. ' Would have been nice as I covered myself in sticky hair crap !"

" Jordan , do you want the socks ?"

He glared at her for a second " Yes" he said .

She smiled and grabbed a pair of white socks out of her drawer .

" Thank you " he said , grinning as he pulled them on .

" Your welcome " Rose said heading back to her desk .

" HEY!!! These say Lovely on them!"

" So?"

" In Pink sparkles !"

' SO??? You smell like _Salon Witch_ hairspray !"

He looked at her for a second and then shrugged " Your right , thanks Rose!"

And then he walked out , closing the door behind him .

She sighed and looked back down at the list in front of her .

25. He's a complete idiot ......... and yet I'm still making this list .


	14. Same old , Same Old

**Okay soooo technically this shud have come before the last one ....my B....**

**Oh well**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Hey Rosie! " Victiore said walking over to sit next to her cousin .

" Hey" she replied.

They were at the mall , on a day trip with the whole family . Another one of Grandpa Weasley's '_embrace your inner muggle_ _'_inspired activities . Ideally it wasn't a good idea for such a large wizarding family to go to a public place such as this , but for some reason they did. This thrilled most of the kids , who always jumped at the chance to get out of the house . But Rose wasn't thrilled , she was actually really depressed . She was sitting on a bench watching her cousins play( aka be excruciatingly obnoxoius in the arcade .

" Rose what are you doing?" Victiore asked .

" Nothing."

" I can that ! Why don't you go in there with them ?"

" Because I don't want to."

" What's up with you today?"

" Shouldn't you be off with Teddy?"

" Is this because you and Wood rowed_"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" Why would I care about that _ we always row and it's not like it was really a row, it was just a ....... confrontation. "

" What was it about this time?"

" Oh I don't remember! He said all I did was study , I said he was obsessed with quidditch, he said my hair was ugly , I said he had lopsided ears. Same old same old. "

" Then why do you look so upset?"

" Because, because, I don't know!"

" Well I think I do. "

Rose looked at her " Really?"

" Yeah , I think that maybe , _just_ maybe you've realized that your starting to have feelings for Jordan."

" What!"

" Come on Rose! "

" No , I do not DO NOT have feelings for Jordan, how could I , I mean look at him!" she pointed across the mall to the arcade

Victiore looked up and saw Jordan dancing around an air hockey table waving a puck in James' face and singing what sounded somthing like " Eye of the Tiger"

" Charming."

" Isn't he? "

" But he's also one of your best friends Rose and I think_"

" Yes my best FRIEND , as in I don't like him as anything more! "

"Why wont you just admit it ?"

" Admit what?

" That you fancy him."

" I _do_ not! "

" Look Rose it's alright," Victiore said as she turned her attention to look at Jordan who appeared to be showing off for a blonde girl in the corner , " he's a nice kid,.....a little daft at times mind you , but nice." She looked back at Rose who was looking straight ahead " Plus I mean he is practically family , he's like another Teddy and you know that if you don't...... Rose .... ROSE?" She said sharply trying to regain her attention .

"What?" Rose asked

" Your glaring at that girl! "

" What girl ?"

" What do you mean what girl ? The girl you were just glaring at _"

" I wasn't glaring at a _"

" Oh yes you were_"

" No_"

" Yes! Here I had a perfectly good lecture prepared and you stare off at some_"

" I was not!"

" I watched you !"

Rose didn't reply she just sighed and put her head in her hands .

" Why were you glaring at the girl Rose?" Victiore asked her as if she was talking to a three year old.

No answer.

" Hmm................ I wonder........ Could it be that she's blonde ? No! That wouldn't make sense because _I'm_ blonde and you love me!.... Maybe it's because her shoes are so tacky ? Well that's true but you don't really bother with that stuff....... Oh I got it! Maybe it's because she did the flirty smile thing and the boy you "_don't fancy_" checked her out ? No that must be a coincidence......."

" Alright Victiore!"

"It couldn't be _ What?"

" Alright enough!"

" Alright what?"

" Alright stop talking now!"

Victiore stared at her , that menacing stare that could break anyone if put into effect for a long period of time.

" Alright...I kinda ....sorta .......fancyjordan"

" What was that?"

" Ifancyjordan"

" I'm sorry I didn't catch that. "

" I know you know what I said ."

" No ,I don't honestly ."

"Uh! I fancy Jordan Wood! There, are you happy? "

" Really? I had no idea!"

Rose stared at her and shook her head .

" I'm sorry Rose. " Victiore said " I didn't mean to be insensitive. "

" I don't care , it's not a big deal."

" Not a big deal? Rose it's you and Jordan"

" No , no , no there is NO me and Jordan "

" But_"

" No Vic , it's just a crush , I'll get over it _"

" But no , what if_"

" What if what? What if he likes me ?"

" Uh yeah!"

" Vic he just hit on a girl_"

" No , no , no , no he was _not_ hitting on her!"

" Then what was he doing ?"

" Okay , see the _girl_ was hitting on him . She did the smile thing , so Jordan had to at least act like he was interested , hence the look. Anyway guys ,especially when they're around other guys, have to at least acknowledge the presence of " _hot_ " girls. This makes them seem like they have more "_game_". For instance she walked past him, he really wasn't that interested but when he looked back at her , that gave all the other guys the chance to acknowledge the fact that _he_ was indeed checked out."

Rose just stared at her .

" Look , there is no such thing as love at first sight with a guy , or most of them that little Barbie doll over there , you do not need to worry about her."

" But Vic , the fact is he checked her out , he thinks she's hot yeah?"

" I guess."

" I don't look like her Vic , I don't have big boobs , or long legs , or_"

" Rose_"

" No , see this is why it's never gonna work out with _ you know us."

" Rose really_"

" I mean it's not like I care , it's just a crush."

" So you don't care? "

" Well I mean I want to scratch the stupid bimbo's eyes out for even looking at him ,but no I don't care_"

Victiore looked at her , sarcastic as the remark was she could still see the sadness . Crushes were tough , especially when you developed them on someone so close to you , she knew from experience .

" Well come on , let's me and you like_ get some ice cream or something , as to avoid the scratching out of the bimbo's eyes. "

Rose laughed and stood up as Victiore put her arm around her .

" Oh and by the way " Victiore said as she looked at a random guy over Rose's shoulder " That guy right there totally just checked you out! "

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled her in the other direction .

She didn't really care what guys checked her out .

She didn't , but someone did .

That someone was leaning against the doorway of the arcade glaring at some kid who had just looked Rose up and down .

" Wood!" James yelled " What the hell are you staring at ? Come on!"

Jordan sighed and walked towards his friend, it didn't matter how much he stared , Rose Weasley was never gonna see him as anything more than a friend , or a brother .

And yet , he could never look away .

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**yes i know , jam packed with cliches .**

**But the year following this is the year Rose spent ignoring him, soooooo I'll give you guys some interesting stuff with that.**


	15. What's Up With Them?

** SOOOO i did this because i was really brored**

**it's a bit different **

**It's James' POV , because i have missed him sooo**

**anyway....... hope you guys like it**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been 48 hours since Rose Weasley last spoke to Jordan Wood .

Why?

That is not clear, though Victiore says it's my fault .

Apparently I went a little bit to far . It's kinda of the on –going joke around here .Harass Rose and Wood about fancying each other . All I did was show them one of Mum's old bridal books that I had found. Well.... I mean I may have been a bit persistent about it , because they did tell me to sod off quite a few times ( and I promptly ignored them).

I really didn't think it was that big of a deal . I mean yeah Rosie was uncomfortable and Jordan was annoyed , but that's how it always was . It was different this time though , something had changed.

After about the tenth time I suggested the bridesmaids dresses should be orange Wood told me to "_ Shut up and let it go because he and Rose were friends and that was it_ ."

So I figured I had finally crossed the line and shut up.

Rose disappeared not long after that , but I didn't think anything of it .

Until today.

**8: 34 am**

" Hey James ?" Al asked following me down the stairs as I headed for breakfast " What's up with Rose and Wood ?"

" What are you talking about ?"

" Well , they haven't really been speaking have they? I mean usually Rosie sits next to him at Breakfast and lately she's been sitting next to granddad ."

" Oh come on AL ." I said as we reached the table , taking our usual seats. " I'm sure they're fine."

I was incorrect.

I paid particular attention , and noticed that Rosie had indeed adjusted her seating patterns.

She walked down and sat next to granddad without so much as a glance at Wood.

He continued to eat and pretended like nothing had happened , but I caught him looking at her a few times.

I figured that she was just sick of him trying to make her eat ketchup.

Apparently not

**10:18 am**

" Oi James !" Fred yelled as he flew over to me .

" What , Fred ? We're in the middle of a game !"

Actually it was just a pick up quidditch game in the orchard , but I take that stuff seriously.

" What's up with Rose?" he asked.

I turned and stared at him " What do mean , What's up with Rose?"

" Well I asked her if she wanted to come watch the game like she always does , and she said she had to feed the chickens."

" So? Someone has to , and it sure as hell isn't gonna be me ." I said

" But she hates the chickens James . Remember last summer when they all flew at her and she fell over the coop?".

" Well , maybe she's over that ." I said unconvincingly .

" That was a rubbish excuse James , something is going on with her . Did you two row?"

" No! Why do you always think that it's my fault . Maybe she had some embarrassing girly thing to do or something ."

" But.."

" Fred , Rose is fine . We however are loosing this game , so please go out and do your job!"

He rolled his eyes at me and flew off.

This all had to be a coincidence . I mean maybe Rose was just in a foul mood , PMSing or whatever . She couldn't seriously be mad at me or Wood , we didn't do anything , it was just a joke.

At least I think it was.

**2:03 pm:**

" HEY MOM!!" I yelled into the kitchen " HUGO FLEW INTO A TREE , HE'S GOT A CUT ON HIS HEAD CAN YOU CLEAN HIM UP?"

I heard her sigh " Yeah James bring him in ."

Me and Wood put Hugo's arms around our shoulders .

" I'm fine " he said " really guys I'm totally a-oh-kay!"

" Your bleeding from the head and you just said a-oh-kay. Your not fine Hugh." Wood said .

When we got to the living room , we set Hugo down in front of my Mum.

I noticed Rose sitting in Granddad's chair , before I could say anything , she jumped up and left the room.

I wasn't the only one who noticed, both Mum and Wood were staring after her .

" I'm gonna go back outside ok?" Wood asked " You coming ?"

I nodded and made to follow him out of the room , when my mom grabbed my arm.

" He'll be out in a minute Jordan , I need to speak with his first."

I watched Jordan leave and tried to remember all the things I've done in the last 24 hours . I had to ber in trouble for something , otherwise why would she want to talk to me ?

" Mum , we told Hugo not to fly that close to the trees , I swear...."

" I'm not mad at you James . Though I'm sure Hermione wont be pleased with Hugo."

Hugh Gulped as mum took out her wand to clean him up.

" Is there something wrong with Rose and Wood?"

WHAT???

" What?"

" Did something happen with Jordan and Rose?"

" No why would you say that ?"

" Because she's been blatantly avoiding him all day."

" But , what if she's avoiding me . I mean I make her mad ALL the time."

" Okay then does she have anything to be mad at you about?"

" Not that I know of , but I gotta tell you sometimes its hard to keep up."

" James , she's been leaving the room every time Jordan walks in ."

" Mum , I don't know what's going on ."

Mum sighed and looked back at Hugo .

" Alright James , just ask Wood later yeah?"

" Sure."

Really I had no intentions of asking Wood , it wasn't bothering him so why bring it up right?

**3:57 pm**

" JAMES!!!" Victiore yelled from the house , into the yard where me and the guys were putting the quidditch stuff away.

" WHAT!!" I yelled back .

" I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

So , I was thinking as I walked to the house , that this was probably going to be about Teddy , because surely there's no way that another person had something to say about the Rose and Wood situation.

" What's going on with Rose and Wood?"

Okay , I'm wrong.

" What happened now?"

" I'm not sure . I was just joking about asking Wood If he liked her new shoes and she locked me out of her room. She seems pretty upset James."

" Well what makes you think I have anything to do with it?"

" Uh maybe because you and Jordan are attached at the hip ?"

" Look , nothing happened okay? Maybe they just had a little row or something . I'm sure she'll be fine in a day or two."

" Well I hope for your sake that your right . Otherwise your in for a whole mess of awkwardness!"

Then she stormed off into the house as if whatever was going on was MY FAULT!!!

Which it isn't !!!

**5:16 pm**

" Hey James ?" my little sister asked , as we set the table.

" yeah Lil."

_Please don't be about Rose and Wood, please don't be about Rose and Wood , Please don't be about Rose ad Wood. _

" What happened with Rose and Wood?"

DAMN IT

" I don't know Lily , why?"

" Well , because usually when Rose sees you she asks where Wood is . Today she didn't . In fact I haven't seen her and Wood so much as look at one another since like... Tuesday."

" Well , I have no idea . Why don't you ask them ?"

" Because Rose is denying it , and Wood doesn't look like he wants to talk about it ."

" Look Lil, obviously Rose is in a strop about something . I don't know what it is and she hasn't screamed at me yet . SO lets just hope it blows over okay?"

" But..... what if it doesn't?" she asked quietly .

" It will." I said .

Though I'm not necessarily sure I believe myself .

**9:00 pm**

" James dear" Mum Weasley said , as I tried to walk past her " Can I ask you something ?"

Oh for the love of Merlin .

" Sure Mum Weasley ." I said , crossing my fingers .

" Jordan didn't eat very much today."

" Really?" I asked , still mildly suspicious as to where she was going with this .

" Neither did Rose actually."

Of course that's where she was going with this , because I am James Potter and it's just my luck.

" It was almost like they were only eating the food closest to them . Like they were afraid to ask each other to pass anything ."

" Well they could have asked someone else Mum Weasley ." I stated .

" The point is that things have been rather icy between those two."

" I have no idea why." I said

" No , I didn't expect that you did . "

I breathed a sigh of relief

" But I do expect you to find out . Jordan's your best mate and Rose is your cousin . It would make things a lot easier around here if whatever tension there is between them went away."

I took a deep breath and stared at the floor.

" Okay , I'll try to figure out what's wrong."

" Thank you James."

Of course that's a lot harder then it sounds .

I was actually a bit afraid to ask Jordan , because he doesn't really like it when you nag him about stuff like this . And Rose , well I'm sure it's quite obvious that Rose would bite my head off if I tried.

So I decided to wait until the morning .

Turns out I didn't have to.

**12:03 am**

" James " Wood whispered suddenly .

" What?" I asked , a little peeved since I had just been about to fall asleep .

" Is there uh ....... is there something up with me and Rose ?"

I sat up , trying to get my eyes to focus in the dark .

" Did you just ask ME if there was something up with you and Rose?" I asked

" Yeah."

" I was supposed to ask you."

" Well I have no idea what's going on . All I know is that she's ignoring me ."

" Well I didn't do anything !"

" She's been ignoring me since you planned our _wedding_ James" he said .

" Oh come on Wood , I'm sure that's not the reason . It was no big deal."

" To you." He said .

" You don't even know if that's what she's mad about." I said , laying back down and staring at the ceiling .

He sighed " Well whatever it is , it'll blow over soon right?"

" Yeah " I said " It definitely will"

I feel the need to tell you ,as I have done so many times , that I was wrong .

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**moving along .....**

**soooo the Sequel to Anyone but me and Manly Diary is up and rolling .... ..in case you didnt already know.**

**Six Feet Under The Stars**

**Soo check that out **

**This was just a short little transitioning kind of thing , but it would be amazing if you guys reviewed.**

**As always , thanx alot !**


	16. Day 41

**This is incredibly short , but i felt inclined to write it . it takes place a couple months after the last one **

**If you guys remeber this is the point in Rose and Jordan's relationship when they didnt speak . Remeber that year when she avoided him.**

**I wanted to sort of ....explain that from her p.o.v ... justify it so it didnt seem as crazy .**

**Soooo i know its not much , but I promise to get more out soon , ive been REALLY busy.**

**i think Im going to do maybe three more of these ignoring ones ......... then we'll get to some missing moments from the other stories **

**enough babbling ...... i hope you guys like this ....... even though its really nothing .**

**THANX!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes , yes it's true .

Something is up with Rose Weasley and Jordan Wood .

Leave it to the _Hogwarts Rumor_ _Mill_ to make a huge deal out of something that doesn't even matter .

Yeah, me and Wood aren't talking .

We haven't talked since this summer ................ actually its been exactly **41** days since we last talked .

41 days and I still have to hear questions about it .

Obviously we're not friends anymore . I mean he doesn't seem to care at all that we don't speak , and I'm adjusting just fine .

Well I mean , I do miss him . But I'm proud of my decision , I was starting to fall for him , and he didn't like me that way . It was only going to end badly , so I decided to end it badly on my terms .

At first I thought I may have hurt his feelings , but when we got to school ( when I half expected him to confront me) he seemed fine .

He's dating Amy Swift . She asked him out like 80 time last year , but he always said no . I guess things have changed . So I have to watch him flirt with that airhead even though I know he'd be ten times happier if he were with me .

It's really not fair sometimes . People look for that someone , and most of the time ,when they think they found them, nothing comes of it .I cant even be in the same room with Wood without feeling like he's pitying me . Like he knows I like him , he doesn't want to hurt my feelings , but he has absolutely no feelings for me .

That's why I kinda........ let us go our separate ways . It was just uncomfortable , I guess he felt the same because like I said he hasn't tried to do anything about it .

Leahah says I'm being stupid , and maybe I am . Maybe this is stupid and immature , but I feel like it'll help me in the long run .

Someday I'll find who I am meant to be with , and Wood will find who he's meant to be with .

Someday I'll be able to look at him without feeling guilty and depressed.

Someday I'll be able to watch him with someone else and not feel that ridiculous twinge of jealousy .

Someday I'll be able to talk to a guy without subconsciously comparing him to Wood .

Someday I'll wake up , and not immediately create scenarios in my head , as to how we could make up and go back to normal .

Someday I wont get butterflies when he walks into a room.

Someday I'll be able to look him in the eye.

Someday I'll be able to tell someone I'm fine and mean it .

Overall conclusion of day 41 : Someday things will be alright ....... with or without him .

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ehh?**

**idk**

**if anyone has any suggestions about somthing i could write about between them , I'd really love the ideas!**

**Thanks for reading guys !**


	17. Things Change

**Ok.... it's been a while.**

**im working as hard as i can to get stuff out i promise!**

**i realize this is a bit redundent , but it's kinda going on in my life right now, so i wrote it to blow off steam and i realized that i rele liked it.**

**I think it explains Rose's feelings alot better then the last chapter...**

**i think i have somthing interesting for next chapter tho..... maybe something funnier .....**

**that and SFUTS will be out ASAP**

**thanx for reading guyss**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Things change.......

People change .

They change...... or you realize they were never the person you thought they were.

You realize that even though they made you feel like they would always be there, even though they made you feel like you were safe .... happy , eventually feelings like that always fade.

It's like an emotional high . That person becomes like a drug , you want to be with them constantly and the thought of loosing them scares you like nothing else.

People always become to attached .

Things change .

We try to see the best in people . We plan out theses scenarios in our heads , and then pretend not to be disappointed when things don't go like we wanted. After a while the relationship starts to wear on us , disappointment after disappointment. We become ashamed of our addiction , but there's nothing that can be done. All the while the person doesn't even realize that they're dangling your heart right in front of you . And why should they? It's not like they ever thought of the same scenarios you did . It's not like they had stupid little girl fantasies about prince charming and happy endings. They never saw you that way . You finally realize this , that they don't care as much as you thought , never did and never would .

People change ........ or maybe they stay the same and we just see them from a different angle ?

When we start to realize how out of control this attachment has become ,we panic . We try so hard to pretend we don't care when they blow us off, or forget about us . It only makes the inevitable more clear . You realize they're leading you to a dead end . Slowly your growing apart and they're unknowingly destroying you with every step they take . To you they are the world .... to them your just a person , like everyone else. You realize that connection you thought you shared was imaginary . That realization hurts as much as a direct rejection , because now you have a decision to make .Do you go with the band aid approach , cut ties as quickly and directly as possible to minimize the pain? Or do you slowly try to pull away , and risk sinking deeper or being hurt worse?

Either way your loosing them , your drug , your rock.

All because you lost your head and put to much of your heart in their hands .And it kills you, because they didn't even try , they're not even aware of the fact that they totally robbed you of every sensible thought and notion , they weakened your personality beyond that of which anyone else could , and you let them because of some pathetic , cliché desire for a happy ending .

It hurts even more because they don't know what they're doing to you, because it means that they don't notice you enough to see how much you care, they don't care enough to recognize the look in your eyes. That makes you feel weaker . Like a groupie at a rock concert. It hurts to feel like nothing . And even though you know there are people all around you that love you , it only makes the fact that that one person doesn't hurt more.

Everything thing you thought was wrong .

Every time you thought he was hinting that he liked you ,was stupid .

Every night you stayed up analyzing every word he said ,was pointless.

Every second you wasted praying to hear from him , even if it was just him say _hi_ ,was pathetic .

You gain nothing from this relationship but heartache and confusion , and yet dismembering it is the worst feeling in the world . In a way you want it to hurt them too , so you can prove that you mattered to them at least a little bit , then you realize how crazy that sounds and take it back. Just like every other thought you had about them .

Of course no one understands why your distancing yourself from them. Why all of the sudden one of your favorite people in the world seems to no longer exist . You would explain it to them , but your to busy watching for signs that the person misses you . Once again you cooked up a scenario in your head . You saw him coming to talk to you , demanding that things go back to the way they once were. But they never will.

Things change , whether you like it or not .

People change and there's nothing you can do about it .They move on even when your not willing to let them go.

One day you'll realize you'll never be enough . That's the day you'll pull away.

It took me years to figure out how amazing he was , weeks to fall in love with him , days to be crushed by him , and I'm sure it'll take months to get over him.

I still hold my breath when he enters a room, waiting for him to acknowledge me ..... he never does.

I still seek him out in a crowd and hope to find him looking back at me ....... he never is .

I still look for ways that we could start to talk again ...... I never really find any.

I still try not feel anything when he walks by and doesn't notice me .......... it kills me every time.

I ignore people when I hear them...." _Rose is acting weird_"....... "Y_ea she's not the same_ "....

They don't know, He doesn't know .

I suffer in total silence ...... because that way I can keep my dignity.

He's won a game he never even signed up to play.

Jordan Wood broke me ......

And he doesn't have the slightest understanding of how bad.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if that was hard to understand.....it was supposed to be a way to calm myself down, but it really felt like a good way to convey what Rose was going through.**

**i dont know**

**anyway... Ill have some good stuff out soon.**

**thanks!!**


	18. Sparks Fly

**Just for old time's sake.**

My first Mistake: Allowing Leah to fake sick and skive off potions so she could hang out with that Hufflepuff fifth year she's always talking about. This was foolish of me for two reasons. ONE the boy is nothing but trouble and I shouldn't encourage her to waste her time with the lousy sod .And TWO it meant that I was going to have to be potions partners with my lovely cousin Albus . Normally this wouldn't be a problem, today however Albus was a wee bit upset.

That was mistake number two. Trusting Albus to compartmentalize and focus on the potion instead of the row he had quite obviously had with Malfoy and the Slytherin stooges. Young Mr. potter could do no such thing and spent the entirety of the period mumbling to himself and throwing ingredients into the cauldron in such a reckless way that the group next to us flinched every time he moved. They had good reason too, because as many of you can probably guess, the overall carelessness and stupidity Al was exhibiting was bound to lead to one thing.

An Explosion.

And I ,_being the stupid and yet supportive cousin that failed to tell him to get the hell away from the potion, _was blasted across the room and showered with large chunks of what used to be my cauldron. Luckily I wasn't totally knocked out and I had a pretty decent idea of where I was. I even remembered to kick Al when he came to see if I was ok. Of course I wasn't ok though. That was a stupid question really. I had bits of concrete embedded into my skull. I could feel the warmness of the blood on the back of my head.

"Al I need the hospital wing." I said, closing my eyes as they began to water.

"Ok well stand up and we'll see if there's anything wrong with you."

"Albus I'm _telling_ you there's something wrong with me. We don't need to _see_ anything. YOU blew up a cauldron and launched me across the room, so I'd appreciate it if you took my word for it and allow me to seek medical attention so I can make sure that my brain wasn't turned to jelly!"

"If your brain was turned to jelly then you wouldn't be acting like such a smart ass."

"Just help me the bloody hell up!" I said swinging my arm blindly and hoping to hit him.

"Alright, Merlin."

I tried to stand as he pulled me up, it felt like I was being held under water for a second . Everything went black and my head started to spin.

"Too fast!" I said, grabbing onto his arm for support.

" Ms Weasley , are you alright?" I heard Slughorn ask.

I couldn't answer , the pounding in my head made it impossible for me to even think.

" I'm gonna take her to the hospital wing sir ." Al said

It went black from there and all I really remember is Al standing next to my bed in the hospital wing telling me goodbye with a big smile on his face.

As if I was taking a leisurely nap and he had done me a favor!

Madame Pomfrey cleaned me up and in between cursing the immaturity of my cousin said that there was no real damage. And so about two hours after the actual explosion I was permitted to return to my day as usual.

HAH!

I don't think I can remember ever being angrier than I was as I walked out of the hospital wing. Albus nearly fractured my skull, because he was too much of a little girl to handle a snarky comment from Sod-head Malfoy. Now I'm going to be behind on my notes in my afternoon classes because I guarantee no one thought to take notes for me since Corbin was sick. If they did it would be Al's chicken scratch or a few half-ass sentences surrounded by little hearts with the initials of all the boy's Leah is in love with.

This was the worst day ever! I felt like crying. I was frustrated, hungry, filthy, and so so SO annoyed. I was going to tear Albus a new one. I really think he thought it was funny, he thought I was going to LAUGH! Even Madam Pomfrey said he was an animal (although admittedly she's become less tactful with age) I could have been seriously injured! It was only by luck that my brain didn't turn to soup!

"Rose!" I turned and saw my boyfriend Jonathon rushing towards me "Are you okay?! Al told us that the Slytherins jinxed your cauldron_"

"That is NOT what happened!" I said, gritting my teeth and feeling my face flood with absolute rage.

He stopped and grabbed both of my hands "Calm down will you? At least you're alright." He smiled brightly at me, there was a bit of poppy seed between his teeth but I wasn't going to tell him that. No I was too angry, far too angry.

"I will not calm down!" I said, shaking him off and starting to walk away. The corridors were starting to crowd as classes had just been dismissed and the chaos of it all wasn't doing much to improve my mood.

"Rose please, he's your cousin." Jonathon reasoned as he attempted to follow me through the sea of students.

"Whether or not he's my cousin is irrelevant, he's as good as dead! He nearly killed me! And then he laughed about it! Just dropped me off in the hospital as if nothing happened! Do you know what he said to me? He said "See you at Dinner Rosie!" He didn't care, he didn't care at all. He LAUGHED. Everything is a damn joke to him. Our cousinly relationship is Hippogriff shit. I was bleeding! IN THE BLOODY HEAD!"

Steam had to have been coming out of my ears. Jonathon was offering me what he thought was consoling advice, but I have no desire to listen to him I'm way too_

Suddenly I looked up and everything slowed down just enough for me to take a few deep breaths. James and Jordan were walking by. They were laughing, probably at one of James "imitations" for some reason Jordan always found those amusing (especially the one of Mr. Filch) Once they had started to pass I think James called out to me, but I could only focus on Jordan and his incredible, laughing smile that seemed to lift a weight off of my chest. I'd forgotten how green his eyes were. In my head I was no longer in a crowded corridor at Hogwarts, but standing outside in the pouring rain with those eyes and that smile and Jordan Wood kissing me so deeply that my feet lift off the ground.

It was his actual eyes meeting mine that brought me back to where I really was. He didn't stop smiling and maybe I smiled back, but as soon as they passed everything sped right back up. And I felt calm.

"_ and there's really no reason to physically hurt him you know?" Jonathon was saying.

I looked at him blankly "Who?"

"Al? You said you were going to kill Al."

"I'm not going to kill Al." I sighed. He looked both confused and relieved. "Let's just go to the Great hall, grab some food, and relax yeah?"

He nodded and smiled as the crowd swept us towards the hall

. . .

I have always hated Herbology. Something about studying plants just seems unnatural to me. I suppose its alright for some especially those ( like Longbottom) that have little to no confidence in front of people. It amazes me that he was able to take on Voldemort and a castle full of death eaters but the idea of teenage witches and wizards makes him twitch. James thinks I'm too critical of him, but I think he has that backwards. Longbottom has issued me more punishments than any other teacher here. He tells me it's because I need to learn to balance quidditch and school and he's "not going to be the one to give me a break" I think he and Harry had a conversation behind my back and decided that they knew what was best for me. Maybe one day I will appreciate the extra attention but right now I most certainly DO NOT.

"I'm not doing it." I finally say, laying my head down on the book in front of me. "There is NO way anyone could write three feet about carnivorous plants!"

"Jordan people have written entire books on carnivorous plants, you're currently trying to suffocate yourself in one." Lily said smartly

"And you have to do it Wood, if not he'll get McGonagall to bar you from the quidditch team. " Hugo added.

"He has used that threat on me way too many times!" I said "He gets angry that I don't put forth enough effort in his class, but he is making me hate the subject by assigning me all these bleeding disciplinary essays!"

"He's obviously trying to make a point to you_" Lily began, although she was interrupted by my girlfriend Amy, who popped her gum in her ear.

"He's just jealous Jordan. He wasn't the most popular bloke when he was in school so he's trying to take you down a notch."

"He was a war hero Amy he didn't need to be popular." I said with a twinge of annoyance. Only I could bash professor Longbottom, anyone else's insults would only be counterproductive. " I have so many assignments due this week AND the quidditch final is next month, why do I have to waste my time with this?! I don't know what else to write, I really truly don't!"

I felt frustration knotting in my chest. I was falling behind in school, I was slacking off on the pitch. I was trying so hard to care about anything that I was about to just give up on it all. This was stupid, and a waste of time, and it made me feel like a total thickhead. I felt like screaming all the time. All I have been doing is preparing for OWLS and trying to be picked as captain for next season and it feels like I'm doing a shitty job at both because I have to focus on other ridiculous things like this. To everyone else this was just a stupid essay, but to me it was proof that I couldn't handle it.

I couldn't remember ever feeling so hopeless. I was going to fail Herbology. I was going to disappoint everyone and lose us the quidditch match, and end up a lonely drunk all because I couldn't manage to write three sodding feet about carnivorous plants! I slammed the book shut and Lily jumped.

"Jordan, you need to calm down." She said, to no avail.

"Yeah I wouldn't worry, Longbottom is probably bluffing anyway." Amy added.

"That isn't the point!" I said " I'm just done! I have half a mind to just drop out of school and see if George will give me a job scrubbing the windows at one of his stores_"

"Jordan really_" Someone began, they were talking although I couldn't really distinguish their voice. My attention had been drawn across the room, to a small little table, covered with books, and occupied by two people. One of them was laughing, the sound of it twinkling around like some kind of bell. Her eyes, although dark brown , always seemed to shine when she laughed. It was something I could never figure out, even in the darkest room I swear I'd see a spark whenever she was smiling. As I watched her I felt the fog in my brain start to clear and as she brushed some hair away from her face I was no longer sitting in Hogwarts library. I was in the meadow behind the burrow with those eyes and that smile and Rose Weasley kissing me with such enthusiasm that I would begin to feel lightheaded.

It was her lips meeting her boyfriends that brought me back to where I really was.

"Jordan?! Helloooo?" I looked around and saw Lily snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"Sorry Lil," I said gathering my things due to a desire to be as far away from the library as possible "I'm gonna go try to tackle this essay in the common room."

"I though you weren't going to do it at all? You were going to drop out and be a stockboy_" Hugo asked.

"It's just an essay Hugo, no need to be so dramatic." I replied "I'll see you lot later."

As quickly as I could I set off towards Gryffindor tower. I just need to get away. I need to be somewhere where I can think about something other than how bad it hurts to see her kissing that kid. I remembered the essay in my hand and shook my head. I still had no idea what I was going to write, or how I was going to get it done by tomorrow afternoon without skipping quidditch. I would have to trap myself in the common room for hours and read Longbottom's bloody book over and over until I could bullshit the rest of the essay. My brain was going to melt and ooze out of my ears.

Al passed by me as I walked through the portrait hole. He was talking to Corbin who seemed to have finally made it out of bed. They waved to me and I caught the tail end of their conversation.

"So she just made me apologize over and over for the cauldron thing, but I'm sure that won't be the end of it. You know how Rose is. She's been hinting that she wants me to be the one to end it with that goofball guy she's dating because it would be too awkward for her or something. I can't really stand the bloke so I'm all for it, kill two birds with one stone."

Suddenly everything seemed just a little bit easier. I can do this.


End file.
